Crazy in love
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Kori Anders went away as a child heartbroken and hurt. Years later she comes back to her best friend and her crush for years. But she brought something with her ... or somebody. Her stalker followed her from the boarding school to Jump City. She has to deal with a broken heart, a life threatening letter, and her love life.
1. Reunions

CHAPTER ONE

REUNIONS

The bell finally rang signalling the started of their classes. The black hair girl sat next to a black hair male that had blue piercing eyes, strong sharp features, and was very, very built. He seemed to be flirting with a blonde chick which he usually does since he is a major fuck boy.

"Whats wrong with you...you haven't tried to make me stop flirting" he leaned back in his chair keeping his eyes closed.

"My damn sister is coming back today" she said very annoyed and at that statement he jumped up in his seat and starred at the girl.

"She is?!" he sounded happy to hear those words which made the black hair girl glare angrily at him but he didn't notice.

"Yes. She is and why are you so damn happy about this?!" she yelled at him which caused the class to look and quickly look away.

He didn't answered when he remembered what his friend said what happened before she left.

*flashback*

The girl was as the world would say 'ugly'. She had acne, with braces and no sense of style. But that didn't matter at the moment, she was crying. She was crying because she told her crush she liked him but he just embarrassed her right in front of the whole school. And the worse part is that she covered for his actions and now she is being sent away to a private school. The only one comforting her was her best friend, she had another one but she laugh with the rest of the school.

"Don't worry it will be okay" her best friend stroked her hair calming her down a bit.

"No it wont Bee" she cried more onto her friends shoulder.

"Yes it will don't worry you will always have me" she pulled her shoulders so they were facing each other. She smiled at her best friend and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Donna"

"You're welcome Kori"

*end of flashblack*

"I cant believe shes coming back" an African American girl squealed with joy as she over heard the two talking.

"Everybody please go to the gym for a exciting morning meeting!" the voice on the speaker spoke as the whole school groan but made their way to the gym.

As they sat down they started the announcements with everyone half awake listening. Half way through the announcements the door opened and closed revealing a very pretty girl that had some boys wanting her and some girls wishing they can be her. She had curly red hair which is up in a messy bun, with bright green emerald eyes, sharp angelic features, clear perfect skin, and a great hourglass figure that the boys were drooling over. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a royal purple skin tight spaghetti strap tank top, and black leather jacket that defines her curves.

"Oh look there she is" the woman made her way towards the girl and practically pulled the girl towards the middle of the room.

"Tell all of us your name" the assistant principle said happily into the microphone. Everyone was quietly listening carefully at the young goddess waiting to hear her name especially the males in the room.

"My name is Kori Anders" she said confidently but with a straight emotionless face, and everyone was in shock thinking about the last time they saw her she was 'ugly' but now she is the most hottest girl in the whole school.

"Well welcome Ms. Anders we are glad to have you here" the girl nodded as an answer and made her way to the wall and lean against it until they were all dismiss. She quickly made her way towards her class until she heard her best friend behind her.

"Kori!" Donna yelled happily running towards her giving her a huge hug once she got there.

"Donna i miss you so much!" she smiled widely and hugging the girl back.

"You have changed so much Kori" she looked at the girl while she chuckled.

"So have you" kori said.

"What class do you have next" she gestured towards the paper in her hand.

"Um chemistry in room 4-"

"Great you're in my class!" she grabbed her hand and headed towards their class. Once they got there they sat at a lab table near the window.

"So Kori tell me about your time at the hell hole" Donna exclaimed.

"It wasn't really that bad..." Donna gave her a 'be serious' look.

"It was horrible they were teaching me stuff that girls back in the 1800s use to do. They even had me wearing those big poofy dresses!" Donna then gave a fake gasp and clutch her chest.

"No they didn't!"

"They did!" she sat back with a pout and Donna laughed.

"Oh gosh Kori i missed you so much" she smiled and grabbed her hand. Kori smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hi Kori" a male voice said from behind her, something about it is familiar but what...until she turned around. 'Richard Grayson'. Memories flooded back so she shook her head and turned back around to face Donna giving her an emotionless look.

"Like i was saying...it was horrible all of the teachers were snobby and the principle was worse she-"

"Kori I'm so sorry" she looked up to the sound of the voice which was Richard's. She leaned closer so they were inches apart. He thought she was going to kiss him but she didn't.

"I don't want you pathetic ass sorry" she said that emotionless but her face was serious.

"Grayson what are you doing in my class?!" the teacher then made him go to class.

"He fell apart after you left" Donna said softly

"No he didn't if he did he wouldn't have done what he did" she let a single tear slip down her cheek and was soon hugged in comfort.

"He loved you and lost you when it was to late" Donna said

"The worst part of this is that i still

...I love him" she whispered to her dear friend.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

They rest of the day went without any drama and soon Kori was back home practicing her cello when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Hello best sister ever" her brother, Ryan, came in then sat down on her bed. He was a year older then her so she gets babied by him all of the time. They were actually close and wrote everyday to each other while she was away.

"How much do you need?" she stopped and looked at her brother who faked looking hurt.

"Can i not just tell my favorite sister hello?"

"Not without wanting something, now what is it you want?" she went back to practicing her favorite mozart music.

"Well there's this new game coming out and mom and dad isn't going to give me and money sooo..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head

"So you want me to pay for your little game?" she finished it for him turning around to him.

"Please?" he begged her

"Okay ill buy your game-" she looked at him

"Yay thank you Kor you're the best!-"

"If you go shopping with me" he looked at her deciding if this game is worth it.

"Fine" she squealed with joy.

"Yay meet me in my car in 5" she got up and made her way down stairs.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"So what is up with this game" they walked out of the gaming store and handed him the bag

"It is the best ever! i cant believe you don't know thi-... Sorry sometimes i forget that you left" he looked down but looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry about it... Hey do you want to get something to eat first?" she said trying to break the tension.

"Uhh yea who wouldn't" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards a pizza place.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"So which store do you want to go first?" Ryan asked his little sister

"Forever 21" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the store with her. Once she exited they went straight to another store and another store and finally they decided it was time to go home when Ryan couldn't barely hold any bags anymore.

"Kori!" she turned around and turned quickly around once she saw that it was Richard walking over to her.

"Come on Ryan we are leaving" she pulled him to his feet while he grabbed the bags.

"Oh thank god" he walked while she jogged to the door when Richard blocked her way.

"Kori please just let me explain"

"I don't want you to explain okay?" she spat out and pushed passed him but failed.

"Uhm is there a problem" Ryan spoke up standing up to appear tall and strong which he usually is.

"Ryan go wait in the car" she handed him the car keys and gave a nod as in everything will be taken car of.

"Kori i just-" he was interrupted with a quick punch to the jaw. When he looked up her eyes were filled anger and hurt with tears threatening to spill.

"You hurt me, you embarrassed me, you caused me to move over 25,000 miles to a school that was my personal hell hole and all you had to say to me... The first thing you said to me in over 8 years was Hi?! Not even a letter, text or call. You just left me because what you said 'i am to fucking ugly to be with you'" she rolled her eyes letting a tear or two fall down her cheek which caused the guy to be in pain. Both emotionally and physically. "I don't want any apology you have" she walked away leaving him there rubbing his jaw watching her get into her car and drove away.

He got his phone out and dialed one of his friends.

"Yo Dick What's up?" Victor his best friend exclaimed happily playing a new video game.

"Victor there is this girl an-"

"WHAT?! WAIT WAIT WHAT GIRL? WHO IS THIS GIRL... YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT ANY GIRLS TO ME UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGENCY... DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!"

"What hell no...wait wait"

"Okay so what about this girl"

"Well its Kori an-"

"Wait like Kori... Kori Anders the girl you were depressed over for like a year and slept with every girl after because you couldn't go on with out her... That Kori?"

"Yes you jackass now shut up and let me finish-"

"YO GAR COME HERE DICK'S CRUSH CAME BACK"

Richard sighed in frustration at his two friends.

"REALLY?! OH DUDE PUT IT ON SPEAKER I NEED TO HEAR THIS"

"Okay Dick talk"

"Well she kinda hates me right now but-"

"Kinda... Dick she loathes you... You broke her heart" a female voice yelled from the other end

"Nice to hear you to Donna"

"Dude you probably don't have a chance if you broke her heart" Gar said

"Gar go away if you are not going to help"

"I'm just saying but did she gave you any sign that she wants you"

"Not that i can see"

"SHE SAID THAT?!" Victor yelled loudly

"She didn't say anything Vic"

"No dude not you I'm talking to Bee... Then why isn't she with him?!"

"Because he's a jackass that broke her heart and he made her get sent away" Bee spat out

"One. She took the blame Bee. Two. i didn't really meant to hurt her and three what are you guess talking about?!" Richard yelled annoyed

"Dude you might actually got a chance!" Vic yelled happily

"What do you mean" he pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for an answer.

"Dont tell him Vic!" Donna said

"What why not? He should know they deserve each other" Vic said

"Because he doesn't deserve to-"

"Dude she loves you" Gar interrupted Donna and yelled to Richard

"Garfield!" Dona yelled angrily

"She loves me?" Richard was shocked...after everything he had done she still loved him. "Thanks guys bye!" he hang up happily, got into his car and headed towards a flower shop.

"Hello there how can i help you" i young blonde woman said too flirty once she saw him.

"I would like to buy a bouquet of purple roses" he said not even acknowledging the fact that she wants him possibly right now behind the counter. She pouted and got what he wanted.

"Is that all" she asked monotone

"Can i have like a little card with it?" he stayed there filling out the card and let it be sent to her. The girl that he wanted since...ever.

TtTtTtTtTtTt

Kori's P.O.V

I woke up and decided to skip my morning shower. I got my blue ripped up skinny jeans, my purple hoodie, my black fitted shirt and my purple vans. I then put my too curly hair in a messy bun.

Getting ready i grabbed my cello and made my way down stairs. Eating breakfast me and Ryan got into my car and start our way to school.

"So what happened last night between you and Dick" he said

"Uh he tried to apologize but i didn't have any of it so before he spoke i punched him in the jaw" i said casually

"That's great!" he said happily and smiled at me

"Thanks Ry" we got to the school parking lot and i quickly got out said bye to my brother and go to Donna Leaving my phone and cello in the car.

"Hey Donna" i said walking over to her and her friends.

"Hey girl" she gave me and hug and looked around to her friends

"Kori these are my friends... Garfield or likes to be know as Gar" she pointed to a white guy with green hair, dark brown eyes, and about 5'10.

"Hey there... You're pretty cute" he held his hand out and when i went to shake it he position it so he can kiss it.

"Thanks" i laughed a bit and smiled

"Would you stop that pea brain" and african american males smacked Gar at the back of his head and faced me.

"Hey there little lady, im Victor"he said shaking my hand

"Hello Victor" i smiled at him

"Kori this is Rachael but you should know her she said you guys were best friends before you moved" Gar gestured to my ex best friend.

"Yea were" i said emotionless while looking it. There was an awkward tension for a moment until Donna broke it.

"Well the bell is about to ring we should get to class" she said smiling. I turned to her and smiled

"Yea i have to get something from my car hold on" they nodded and i ran back to my car. I opened it and grabbed my phone. I then noticed a small envelope on my windshield. I car fully grabbed it and lock my car.

'Don't worry my love soon we will be together again...forever

-C'

I looked down in shock, 'how did he find me?!'

"Hey Kori are you okay?" Donna yelled from the front of the school

"Uhm yea" i crumbled it up and tossed it in the garbage can when i passed by it "thanks for waiting"

"No problem" Donna smiled and i felt bad for not telling her what was going on

I made my way towards my first period which was orchestra.

"Kori can i speak to you?" the orchestra teacher, Mrs. Smith, gestured to me into her office and i followed. Once she closed the door i sat down on the uncomfortable patted chair.

"Did i do something wrong?" i tilted my head in confusion

"No, no you didn't i was just wondering that since you surpassed all of our string players you would want to play for they school's sponsors at a dinner here at the school?" she folded her hands on top of the desk

"Oh well i would love to" i smiled widely at her and she did the same

"Great! Ill tell the principle that it is a go!" she smiled and for the rest of the class period she told me what to wear and what music to play

TtTtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Kori" Donna waved from the lab table from yesterday

"Hey Donna" my heart was heavy that i kept in my secret about my stalker so i decided to tell her

"What's on your mind?" Donna said as i sat down next to her and i sighed in frustration

"Do you promise not to say anything?" i said turning towards her

"I promise now spill the beans" she turned towards me

"Well back at the hell hole there was this guy that turned out to be like crazy crazy. And he will write me crazy notes and send me poisonous flowers. Back at the car he put a note on my windshield talking about how we will be together forever. Now i don't even know what to do anymore" i sighed

"KORI ANDERS WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?" Donna yelled which caused the whole class to look

"Is there a problem ladies?" the chemistry teachers look up from his computer screen

"No sir sorry it wont happen again" the class turned back around and continued doing what they were doing

"Kori when were you going to tell me ... Your best friend!... That you were being stalked by some psycho that has some big weird crush on you" Donna whispered loudly

"Im sorry i was going to tell you but i dont want you to get hurt" i said

"Kori i dont want you to get hurt ... I care about you like a sister" she looked at me sadly

"Donna i promise that i wont get hurt and if i do then you can punch me for not being to serious about this...okay?" she smiled

"Okay" we smiled at each other and did our work

After class i went to my next one which was art. Once i got there i sat down in the back of the class and worked on my drawing. After a while i felt somebody sit down next to me and when i looked up it was Rachael Roth

"Hi Kori" she gave a small wave and i looked down at my picture

"Hello Rachael" i said emotionless and i heard a sigh

"Kori i am really sorry...i never knew it was you and if i did, i would've punched Dick straight in the throat...i missed you so much and i never meant to ruin our friendship like that" when i looked at her i noticed a tear falling down so i know that all of this is true "i was stupid for not trying to contact you to explain everything and i regret it greatly. I hope that we can still be friends because that is what i really want" after a while of silence she got up but i quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I missed you to raven" i smiled at her nick name while she smiled and sniff

"I missed you more Starfire" she sat back down and we talked for the rest of the class.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"So kori was there any one back there" Rachael asked once we got to our lunch table with our friends and Richard.

"Yea Kori was there ANYONE back there" Donna asked fakely and i gave her a look. I then felt someone tapped my shoulder. i turn around and it was some flower delivery woman who looked tired of her job chewing gum.

"Are you Kori Anders?" she asked bored

"Uhm yes?" i said curiously

"You have a delivery sign here please" she pointed to where i have to sign and i did. I was handed a bouquet or crimson red roses with dark green stems and thorns with a note card in it.

"Do you know who sent these?" i turned to the delivery woman

"No clue" and with that she left so i turned back to my friends plus Richard.

"It looks like someone has a crush on you" Gar said winking

"Yea it does" i said weakly

"So what does the card say?" Rachael asked. I looked up at Donna and she nodded, sighing i grabbed the card and started to read.

Oh my love how I'll love to see your crimson red blood fall down on your skin.

Oh how I'll love to see your perfect skin cut open.

Oh how I'll love to see the pain across your face.

Oh how i will see it all soon.

Till then enjoy the roses that will hold our eternal love.

-C

"What the hell?!" Rachael grabbed the card from my hand and reread it. I was in shock and scared at the same time.

"Kori who is that?!" Victor said while comforting a crying Donna.

"Kori who in the hell is sending you this?!" Richard practically yelled and for once when i looked at him and i didn't feel betrayal or hurt. I feel safe, protected like nothing in the world would hurt me...and that's what i wanted. I yearned for him to hold me...to tell me everything will be alright...that he will keep me safe from him.

"Dude this is not cool" Gar grabbed the roses from me and threw them away while Richard scooter closer to me, grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eyes.

"Kori are you okay?" Richard asked. I let a single tear down letting all of my hate vanish and being replace with love.

"Please protect me" i whispered before everything went black.


	2. Forgiveness

_**CHAPTER TWO  
FORGIVENESS **_

Its been two months since that note. Its been two months since i asked Richard for his help. Its been two months since i admitted i need protection. Two months since i admitted i want Richard to protect me. I walk into my room one day after practice after school and discovered a bouquet of purple roses and a note card next to it. I eyed them and cautiously made my way over there picked up the card and read it.

 _Dear, Kori  
I just wanted to apologize for everything i have ever done to you. I was depressed when you went away and regretted never having a chance with you. I was foolish and stupid for not being with you and for letting you taking the blame for my actions. I loved you since the moment i saw you and i still do. I hope that we can have a chance to be together or not then at least be friends because out breaks my heart to see such hatred and hurt in your eyes. Remember i love you and will always do._

 _Yours truly,  
Richard Grayson_

I smiled and put the card down softly. I grabbed the roses and placed them where i can always see them. I got back into bed and grabbed my phone. I quickly called Rachael for her opinion.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Rachael its Kori do you have a sec?" i said twisting my hair with my fingers.

"Sure so what's up?" she said

"Okay well Richard sent a letter explaining how sorry he is and that he loved me and he asked for my forgiveness but im not sure what to do because he hurt me and he hurt me bad, not even after all of that i still do love him" i sighed plopping down.

"Well do you think he should be forgiven?" she said

"I think so he sounded sorry and he has been trying to say sorry" i said

"Well i think you should forgive him...he has uhm changed ever since you left... We all have...you were our spirit and when you left we went into a great depression especially Richard. He was lost without you and he still is. When you came back our spirits got higher and even though that school was suppose to change you into a lady. You are the same Kori that we need and love. So give Richard another chance, he needs to see the light in his dark place of his" Rachael had me in tears

"Thank you Rachael...thank you for everything" i hang up and decided to give a quick call to Donna to get Richard's number and after half an hour of questioning she finally gave me his number. I punched in his number and hesitantly press the call button...i put it up to my ear and waited to hear a familiar voice but it went to voice mail. 'thank god'.

"Hey you have tried to call thee Dick Grayson...if i didn't answer then it's either i dont want to talk to you, i am sleeping, or i am Very busy...so leaving the message after the beep...DUECES! *BEEP*" i sighed and smiled.

"Hey Richard it is Kori...uhm i just want to call and say that i ... I forgive you...i forgive you for everything and after all of these years i still love you. So if you get this message,which you will I don't know why i said that i mean just to clarify but i mean yeah I'm making a fool of myself over a voice mail but yeah i guess I'll see you in school... Bye!" i hanged up and faceplamed myself. 'great i made a fool of myself self'. I got up and went to my balcony and sat down on the railing.

I sat there looking up at the stars until my phone buzzed in my hand. It was a text from Rachael asking how things went.

 _'I embarrassed myself over voicemail...so yea'_

 _'he didnt answer?"_

 _'no just voicemail'_

 _'oh well either way or i hope u guys will be ok'_

 _'thx Rach'_

 _'yw Kor well gn see u at school tmrow'_

 _'night see u tomorrow'_

I went back into my room, lock my balcony doors, go into my bed and put my phone on my charger. I laid in bed until sleep pulled me in and made my dreams about a special blue eyed boy.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Kori" Donna yelled as i stepped out our my car. I waved, grabbed my cello and back pack and made my way towards my group of friends and noticed Richard wasn't there while locking my car.

"Hey guys" i held my cello in one and and my music in the other

"So whats with that thingy kori?" Gar said gesturing to my cello

"Well i have my CELLO because i am performing for the sponsors for the school today after school" i said repositioning my cello "which reminds me that i have to go so i will talk to you guys later" i waved goodbye and made my way to the orchestra room. Once i got there i was rushed by Mrs. Smith to practice until my hands bleed. And that's exactly what i did, i practiced from the time i got into class to the time i got to go to my third period (an hour and thirty minutes) which i so happened to share with Richard, Gar, and Rachael. My hands are as red as a tomato by the time i entered my third and i saw him. I saw him sitting in the back of the class by himself with Rachael sitting next to Gar. He noticed me standing there and we held our gaze. His eyes went from hurt and dull to happy and full of life. He posture went from I don't care to I might actually care. A small smile crept up on his face and instead of smiling small also i smiled so big i probably looked like an idiot.

" _Ms. Little do you have Kori Anders?_ " the intercom lady interrupted what was going on.

"Yes i do" the art teacher replied looking at me

" _She needs to report back to the orchestra room_ " she replied

"She's on her way" she gave me a nod and wrote me a pass. I looked back at Richard and gave a small shrug and a wave. He pointed top his phone and u nodded understanding what he meant. I walked to the orchestra room grabbed what i needed and went to the practice room.

 _'hey'_

 _'hey i got ur voicemail last night'_

 _'Oh gosh I'm srry i was being an idiot last night'_

 _'No it's cool i thought it was cute'_

 _'no it wasn't i was embarrassed!'_

 _'I thought it was sexy;)'_

 _'ur a creep lol'_

 _'just for u bby:3'_

 _'bby?'_

 _'yea bcuz ure my girl'_

 _'nice try Grayson u have to do better than that'_

 _'ugh so much work'_

 _'to bad big baby'_

 _'how about I'll take u to dinner or something tonight?'_

 _'can't i have stuff to do'_

 _'like wat?'_

 _'well i am performing for the sponsors for the school and Mrs. Smith wants me to be practicing 24/7 making sure my hands bleed'_

 _'aww poor bby...want me to give ur boo boo a kiss?'_

 _'yes please'_

 _'well then you have another boo boo on your lips ;)'_

 _'what are u talking about?...my lips feel fine'_

 _'-_- think Kori'_

 _'... Ohhhhhhhh i get it now'_

 _'-_- buzz kill'_

 _'lol whoops'_

At that point the bell rang signalling everybody for lunch which i was allowed to go to but i stopped by the nurse office to grab two bags of ice for my poor hands. I was walking towards the cafeteria when i was joined by someone.

"Aren't you Koma's sister' the guy talking to me was taller than me (obviously) but and inch or two shorter then Richard. He had red hair, good features, and a built body but not as good as Richard's.

"Yes i am" i replied looking forward with my bags of ice

"Wow you are much more prettier than her" he then pinned me to the lockers close to the cafeteria. He sniffed my hair like a creep.

"Let me go" i struggled against him but couldn't break his grip

"Come on cutie lets have some fun" his hands roamed my body so i did what i thought of. I kneed him where i know it'll hurt and he fell to the floor. I then ran to the cafeteria and sat at the table my friend and i always sat on.

"Kori are you alright?!" Donna said hugging me

"Fine why? I said still ice bag in hand

"Don't play stupid we all saw that Xavier Redd harassed you" Donna said

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" i said

"Don't worry about what?" Richard joined the group and sat next to me

"My hands" i showed him the bags of ice "my hands will be fine"

"Really i thought w-" i kicked Gar in the shin before he said anything else

"Ohhkay?" Richard said confused

We talked for the rest of lunch and it came to where i was summoned back to the orchestra room.

"I'll walk you Kori" Richard caught up with me

"Thanks but i am a big girl i can walk" i said looking up at him and smiled. At that time Redd passed by and winked at me. Richard put his hands around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Do me a favor and stay away from him" he said once we passed him but his hand still lingered and i let it

"Why? Whats wrong with him" i said throwing away my bags of ice once we passed a garbage can

"We had a rough passed and he'll sure like to take me down and he will use you" he said as i turned towards him outside of the orchestra door

"Why will he use me?" i said subconsciously getting closer to him

"Because you're everything i want" he said getting closer

"I'm just a some normal girl" i said

"You are not some girl... You're kori" he used his left hand to caress my left cheek and that is when Mrs. Smith decided to ruin a very... VERY good moment and pulled me inside to practice.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I was halfway through one of my pieces when my phone rang. I check the i.d. and Richard's name came up.

"Hi"

"Hey there hot stuff"

I giggled "What do you want Richard" 

"Well i just wanted to let my favorite girl know that school has been let out for at least about 50 minutes now and your car is still here"

"Are you serious" I got up and looked out of the room and it was quiet. "Wow well thanks for letting me know" i put my phone between my shoulder and my ear and start packing up all of my stuff.

"You're welcome hot stuff" i rolled my eyes

"You know you're a real creep" i smiled, put on my backpack, grabbed my piles of music in one arm and grabbed my cello with my other unoccupied hand.

"Only for you baby" i heard a voice behind me and it was Richard. I Walked towards him

"Can you help me?" he smiled and grabbed my phone from my ear "thanks" i smiled and we walked to my car

"Anything for you" he winked at me and i rolled my eyes

"Why are you still here anyways" i said

"Well i had gotten a detention but the teacher bailed so i did to" he shrugged his shoulders

"Why did you get detention" i said as i unlocked my car once we got there

"Talking back to a teacher...you know the boring stuff"i looked at him, smiled and shook my head

"Shame Richard" i then noticed my car was the only car here "where's your car?"

"Oh didn't i tell you? Well I'm going home with you" he smiled, opened my trunk put all of his stuff and got into the passenger seat

"When did i agree to this?" i put my stuff carefully in and closed it

"Never i said so" he shouted

"Careful Grayson i can still beat you up" i got into the driver seat and started my car

"In your dreams Anders" he flexed for me and wiggled his eye brows

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Even after all of these years you're still obsessed with purple" Richard looked around my room and plopped down on the bed

"It's a lovely color" i said opening my closet and getting black leggings and a fitted black t-shirt that goes to my middle thigh and took off my sneakers

"So is blue" he sat up

"So is purple"i walked into the bathroom and closed it. After changing i put my hair up into my signature messy bun and walked out. When i walked out i saw a half naked Richard from the waist up, much to my disappointment. He noticed me noticing him and winked, he walked over to me and stood still close to me i can feel his breath.

"Do you like what you see?" he grinned at me and i felt the heat crawling up to my face and i knew i was as red as a tomato

"Uhm ca-can you put on a shirt?" i stuttered and tried to look away but his eyes held me there

"You're no fun" he smiled and put on whatever left he had too put on while i walk back into the bathroom to calm myself. I looked at myself and decided to put on makeup. "Why are you putting on make up" he leaned against the door frame with a frown looking at me

"I like to make a good first impression" he walked up to me and caressed my left cheek

"You look beautiful without makeup" i smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"Thanks Richard" i walked passed him and grabbed my black flats

"You can tease me like that" he yelled from the closed bathroom

"Oh yes i can" i put on my flats and sat on my bed waiting got him to come out

"Its not fair" he said

"To me it is" i got up and walked to my balcony, opened the door and leaned on the railing

I heard a low whistle behind me and when i turned around Richard was leaning against my bed post looking at me up and down. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt and his hair slick back. Honestly he looks hot but i kept that in my mind. Then he frowned and started to look through my closet.

"What are you doing?" i said giggling

"Your clothes are too revealing so I'm picking out something better" he said picking out black sweatpants and a black hoodie while i laugh

"I think my clothes are fine" i looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that they hug my body perfectly and i look good

"No they are not... They are too tight...put these on they look better than those anyways" he handed me the clothes he picked out and i crossed my arms and looked at him

"Im not putting those on" i said and he raised a brow

"Really?" he gave a devilish grin

"Yes really" I stood still while he got closer

"0Kay guess I have to teach you a lesson" he chased me around my room and soon pinned me to the floor. "Are you going to listen now?" he said his nose touching mine

"What happens if i don't?" i said smiling

"Wait and watch what would happen" he grinned and got closer. Just when i thought we were going to kiss my alarm went off signalling me to get back to the school. Richard and myself groaned, he got up and helped me. "Why do you have a alarm on your phone?"

"Mrs. Smith suggested it and so i did just to shut her up" we went down the stairs into the main room

"She is a buzz kill... Maybe you two are related" he opened the door for me and i locked it once we got out and headed for the car

"Ha ha you are so funny" i looked at him and the sunset complimented his features

He smiled and looked at me " when aren't i?"

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"You're always practicing" Richard grabbed a chair and put it right next to me

"Tell that to Mrs. Smith" i said keeping my eyes on my music

"Shuu Mr. Grayson" Mrs. Smith ushered Richard away and he did "okay Kori remember focus on your music and don't pay attention to anyone" i looked up and nodded

She left and i got my phone out and put on my tuner. I started to tune when i felt someone sit next to me.

"You're such a rebel Richard" i smiled and looked over and my smiled dropped "you're not Richard" it was Xavier Redd

"You don't seem to happy with that" he said

"Not after you harassed me...no not really" i kept on tuning not even acknowledging him

"About that i want to apologize" he scratched the back of his head while i stopped tuning

"I don't want your apology" i said continuing to tune

"Yea but-" i interrupted him

"Just go...i don't want to hear anything" i continued to tune while he sighed and left

I finished tuning and at the point all of the sponsors including Richard and his father who happens to be Bruce freaking WAYNE! But keeping my cool i play a soft soothing song as the mingled and chat and sat at a long rectangular table and ate. Piece after piece went by and soon in front of me was my favorite piece of all inspired from my favorite broadway of all. Defying Gravity by Wicked, playing it i noticed that they quieted down and listened to me but it didn't bothered me very much. I was so into my music i didn't even notice all of the eyes. I didn't noticed how all of the attention was on me. All i noticed was how i was so into the music, how the music was pulsing through my veins like i was one with it. I finished that piece and i immediately gotten an applause. I quickly went into my next piece and soon it was over and everybody started to leave while i was still playing. I kept on playing because i got lost in the music and Mrs. Smith had to stop me.

"Kori that was amazing! You have a real talent and everybody enjoyed hearing you play! Especially that one piece the you seem to loose yourself! You did a very good job and i couldn't be any prouder!" she hugged me as i smiled

"Thanks you Mrs. Smith" she let go and went towards her husband as i was packing up

"You did amazing!" Richard walled up to me picked me up and twirled me around as i giggled

"I was having a blast!" Richard grabbed all of my stuff and we started to walk back to my car when Redd got in front of me

"Kori just let me explain! I just want to apologize for earlier i thou-" i interrupted him once again

"Redd i don't want your sorry ass apology just leave me alone!" i stomped passed him dragging Richard along with me

"What was that about?!" Richard said but i ignored him continuing my way "Kori"

'he really thinks i will forgive him after he touched me?!' i thought to myself

"Kori!"

'i don't even know him and he is gonna do something like that! Who does he think he is?!' i thought to myself as i was being turned around

"KORI!" Richard yelled

"WHAT?" i yelled back

"WHAT DID HE MEANT BACK THERE ABOUT APOLOGIZING FOR EARLIER?!" Richard said

"HE HARASSED ME BEFORE LUNCH EARLIER TODAY OKAY!" i said as we are yelling in the parking lot back and forth

"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He yelled

"BECAUSE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY GODDAMN SELF!" i yelled grabbing my stuff from him and power walk to my car

"KORI DON'T WALK AWAY FROM THIS!" he came after me

"Watch me" i said after i turned around to him and turned back around to put my stuff in my trunk. Richard grabbed my cello and put it behind him. "Give me my stuff!" i yelled trying to grab my Cello

"Kori listen to me" Richard said but in a soft voice and i couldn't help but to look up at him and stay calm. "Let me help you, let me be your protector and you'll be mine. Let me love you and you'll love me. Kori let me be there for you forever" he stepped towards me setting my cello against my car and before i could answer he kissed me.

That kiss, the one kiss was all i wanted since the first day i met him. I felt everything all at once happiness, joy, excitement, and love. As my hand made their way around the back of his neck, his hand made their way to my waist and pulled me closer to him. All of these feelings we had towards each other poured into this kiss. We finally broke away gasping for air and smiled at each other.

"So does this mean you'll be girlfriend?" he said raising his eyebrow

"Duh" i smiled him and he smiled back

"FINALLY!" he picked me up and spin me around as i giggled


	3. Tears

**CHAPTER THREE  
TEARS**

Does it make me a bad child if i don't tell my parents i have been dating a famous ex-playboy for 3 months now? I have been meaning to tell them i really have but i couldn't bring myself to do it. I am scared of how they are going to react. But i have to them today...i'm gonna tell them today...maybe.

I got up and took a steaming hot shower. After i went to my closet and picked out my high waisted black jean shorts that reaches the middle of my thigh, a black tank top under my purple plaid button up shirt at i left unbuttoned with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, my black vans, and my hair in a french braid. I walked out of my room to the kitchen where my family is at.

"Good morning sweetie?" my mother said once she saw me

"Good morning mom" i said

"Good morning kid" my dad Kissed the top of my

Koma rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'She's a bitch' which gone noticed by my mom. She came into the kitchen where we were and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Koma be nice to your sister" my mother gave her a stern look while she rolled her eyes and walked back into her room.

"I don't think you are Kori" my brother ruffled my hair "even if you act like one sometimes" he laughed as my mother swatted his arm

"Thanks Ry" i smiled

"Anytime Kor" at that moment my phone, which was between myself and Ryan, buzzed and my message popped up showing a picture of Richard and his name which had like three hearts around it. "Why do you have Dick with three..." he trailed off finally putting two and two together with a shock outraged expression "NO YOU ARE NOT!" i felt the heat rise up in my face and stayed shut

"Ryan calm down" my mother touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN KORI IS DATING DICK GRAYSON" he yelled and my parents went wide eyed

"WHAT?!" my mother looked like she was going to faint and my father looked like he was going to kill Richard.

"I dont see a problem about it" i said in a small voice

"THIS IS A FREAKING HUGE PROBLEM I CANT BELIEVE MY SISTER IS STUPID ENOUGH TO DATE THE FAMOUS FUCK BOY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL...SHOOT THE WHOLE FREAKING STATE!" Ryan yelled in my face and i quickly stood up in defense of Richard

"THE LAST TIME I CHECKED NO NE RUNS MY LIFE EXCEPT FOR ME" i yelled back. I knew about Richards past. I don't approve of it. But what was done is done and its in the past. People who linger in the past don't have a bright future.

"Sweetie are you sure you want Dick he has a... Well known status and we just want what is best for you" i jerked my head to my mother filled with rage

"Ha! That's what you said when you sent me away to a fucking private school that became a hell hole for me!" i yelled at her and she had a shocked expression

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" i jerked my head to my father

"Ha! That's what you said before you sent me away to a fucking private school that became a hell hole for me!" i grabbed my stuff and ran to my car and before they got the chance to go to my car i'm speeding down the street with hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I made my way to a park and stayed there bawling my eyes out when Richard decided to call me so i gave my best I'm-not-crying-voice and answered it.

"Hello?" i said rubbing my nose

"Kori where are you?" Richard said loudly "you have already missed the beginning of first" he said worried

"YO IS THAT KORI?" i smiled at Victor As he yelled at Richard

"Yes Victor now shut the fuck up" Ricard yelled back

"WHY AIN'T SHE HERE?" Victor yelled back

"Oh yea Kori why aren't you here" Richard said into the phone

"I'm not going to be at school today" i said trying to keep my voice stable. There was a pause before Richard spoke

"Why are you crying?" Richard said softly as i cried some more

"YO DICK WHAT'S GOING ON?" Victor said loudly

"Dude i think shes crying" Gar said

"WHY IS SHE CRYING?!" Victor yelled with worry and anger in his voice.

"Dude shut up i'm trying to listen!" Gar said

"Kori why are you crying, whats wrong" Richard said and after a pause i decided not to tell him right now

"I don't want to talk about it" i hanged up before anyone could answer. I turn my volume down for peace and quiet and threw it in the passenger seat. What a wonderful morning this has been. My angry at my family and my family is angry at me. I wiped my eyes, put my car on drive and made my towards my favorite place in this town...Dairy Queen.

"Hey Kori, whats wrong?" my favorite person who works here, Tara as i like to call her, spoke as she got my regular oreo royal shake.

"My family found out i am dating Richard and we had a fight about it so im skipping school and came here for some cheering up" i sat down on a stool near the counter as she set my milk shake down

"Oh you poor thing how about we- hey mister! your trash goes into the garbage can not on the table!" she yelled at a young gentlemen that was about to walk out of the store. "Thank you and have a nice day" she smiled tightly as he walked out throwing away his garbage as i laugh

"Thanks Tara you always know how to make me feel better" i smiled at her as she smiled back

"Anything for you Star, besides im not a maid" i laughed as she smiled at me. "So while your still here i have a question"

"What's on your mind" i leaned on the counter starring at her

"Well i like this person but they are dating someone else, we talk so much and i think they like me to but I'm not sure and it's so frustrating because they don't know and ugh!" she laid her head on her hands and sighed. She has it bad for this person which i tend to find out.

"Well who is this person maybe i can talk to them for you" she looked up so fast i didn't see her grabbing my hand

"No i can't tell you, you know them and it'll be weird and yea" she smiled and got a light shade of pink. I think she is talking about Gar because they spend a lot of time together. So i spared her the talk with Gar...for now

"Okay Tara i won't talk to this mystery person" i smiled and the store door opened as she retracted her hands

"Hey Dick" i turned my head to him and there he was. I got up and walked over to him as he had a stone look on his face

"Kori i swear i wa-" i cut him off with a kiss which he gladly accepted.

"Hey no PDA!" i broke the kiss as i turned my head to Tara and stuck out my tongue as she laughed and began to sweep the floors

"I swear it's not fair how you can do that and get away with it and when i do it, it is wrong" he pouted as i pulled him over to the stool i was sitting on and sat down.

"Oh poor baby" i stuck out my bottom lip at him as he rolled his eyes. "How did you find me?" i took a sip and looked at him

"Kori i know you and when you're sad you come here" i looked at me as i blushed slightly

"Hey it's a great place" i smiled and shrugged my shoulders as he grabbed my hands and intertwine our fingers

"Whats wrong?" he looked up at me and i couldn't help but to tell him

"My family found out that we were dating and i had an argument with my parents and the words that they said were words they said before they sent me away and i used that against them and now i feel horrible about it and i came here for ice cream" i sighed and took sips more of my ice cream as Richard took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it

"Was that so hard to say?" he rubbed my hand

"No" i smiled and he picked me and with my ice cream as we headed for the door "Bye Tara"

"Bye" she smiled and went back to cleaning

He set me down near my car and opened the door.

"You should start locking your car" he leaned on my car as i got in

"I don't have a reason to" i smiled at him as he shook his head "i think we should go watch a movie"

"And what movie would that be" he said raising his brow

"Maybe Suicide Squad, i heard it's a good movie" i smiled up at him

"I'll meet you at the mall" he closed the door and headed towards his car 

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"I thought it'll be better" Richard said as we walked out hand in hand out of the mall

"I think it was good" i looked up him and smiled as he looked down and smiled

"It could've been better" i wrapped my other hand around his arm as he kissed me

"DICK GRAYSON!" we both turned to the sound of the voice and there was the devil himself...my sister.

"Koma what a pleasure to see you" Richard said sarcastically

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" she made a nasty face towards me as i gripped tighter on his arm

"Well im here with my **girlfriend** on a date so if you'll leave so we could enjoy it, that will be great" he smiled tightly at her while i looled up and smiled at him

"GIRLFRIEND?!" she said full with anger and shock as she turned her head towards me "You're dating him?! Since when does Dick Grayson go out on a date with anybody" she glared at the both of us

"Well this will be the first" he smiled and looked down at me and smiled more. Koma then screamed in rage and stormed away as we both laughed

"You have to be the best" i stood on my tip toes and kissed him as he lifted me off the ground and put me back down gently and smiled as we broke away

"I know i am" he winked at me as i rolled my eyes

"Bye the way how much do i owe you?" i said as i took out some money then Richard busted out laughing "what?"

"Kori you dont have to pay me back" he whiped a tear from his eyes

"But i owe you for the movie" i turned my head to the right in confusion and richard bent over grabbing his stomache laughing

"Baby you dont owe me anything, i paid for my girl and that's what matters. Dont worry about money" he caressed my right cheek and kissed me softly as i smiled

"You're amazing" i said after we broke away and he smiled grabbing my chin and tipped my head so our lips are so close

"Only with you i am baby" and we kissed

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I walked into the house and right away my mother hugged me. I quickly hugged back regretting everything i said and let a few tears fall.

"I'm so sorry hunny i should have supported you decision and if you want to be with Richard then im all for it, i just didn't wamt to loose my baby girl again" my mother said hugging me tightly

"Im the who should be apologizing, i shouldn't have said what i said and i should have told you sooner. I was just scared of what you would think" i said to her, my father and brother as they entered the room and i hugged each and everyone of them

"I shouldn't have fewaked out like that" Ryan whispered hugging me "I love you so much Kori i just wanted to protect you" i felt his tears and mine

"I love you to Ry" i smiled and stood there hugging him until he let go. One thing i learned over there was to always be the last to let go in a hug, you never know who needs it the most.

"Okay this is to girly for me" he let go of me and whiped his eyes walking into the living room

"I love you kiddo" my dad hugged me and kissed the top of my head

"I love you to dad" i hugged back

"Ryan you're right this is girly" my parents yell at the same time as my mother kissed my forehead and my dad ruffled my head they left towards the living room whiping there eyes

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. Once i opened my room i was in shock. It looked like a tornado came in here but worse, they don't write _cunt, bitch, slut_ or _whore_ on the wall in red. But everything was everywhere, my clothes were all ripped up and was thrown on the floor. My stuff were slashed and broken but the thing that hurt was my roses that were stomped on and cut. As i went to picked it up somebody hit me in the back of the headwith something heavy. I fell foward with a grunt and felt a sharp kicked to my rib causing me to lay on my back.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Koma yelled and kicked my ribs over and over again

"Koma stop" i attempted to grab her ankle but my vision was blurry and i was so out of breath

"YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she got on top of me and began to choke me "YOU RUINED MY LIFE SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN SO YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" i tried not to use violence me she left me no choice so i punched her straight in the throat and began to crawl

"RYAN HEL-" Koma kicked me and the worst part was that i was near the stairs and after the third crack i heard i went down the stairs and everything went black before i heard my name being called.

" _She needs surgery right away, her ribs have fallen on her lungs." a deep voice said_

" _Is it serious doctor?" a familair voice said, maybe my father and crying in the background_

" _It can be if we wait longer, she be in ther for at least about 3-4 hours" footsteps and a rolling sound carried me away from the crying_

" _Two broken ribs, three fractured, and a broken neck. What kind of sister does this to her little sister" a feminine voice said the i felt my hair being stroke_

" _Well it is Koma Anders so it is not a huge surprise" the deep voice said_

" _At least she got her one good time" they both chuckled as the sound of a door opened and closed_

" _We should work to help this girl now...don't worry Kori we'll help you" the deep voice whispered in my ear_


	4. Betrayal

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

 _BETRAYAL_

The pain soared from my neck to the top of my abdomen. I opened my eyes, the bright light blinded me for a few seconds before anything came into view. _'Where am i?'_ i looked around and a beeping noise came from my left and the soft sound of the city came from my right indicate im in a hospital. My memory came flowing back and my thoughts went to Koma. _'Why did she do this to me?'_ tears came down my face and my neck hurt more. I grabbed my ribs in pain and decided that it's not best to cry in my state, so i calmed myself down and turned towards the door when it opened.

"How do you feel?" a young woman came next to me and did something on the monitor next to me

"Im in pain can i have medicine or something?" i looked up at her and she looked down smiling

"Sure thing let me get the doctor" she walked out gently shutting the door. I grabbed the remote thingy that controls the bed and adjust it so im in a sitting position. At that moment my family walked in with Richard and my friends and ran to my side, some hesitated for giving me a hug so they grabbed my hand.

"Kori how do you feel sweetie?" my mother said from my left

"Peachy" i smiled tightly feeling a surge of pain from my next down and squeezed whoever's hand was in mine. I heard a high pitch screamed from my right thinking that it was Bee and got ready to apologize. But when i looked up a green haired boy snatched his hand from mine and brought it to his chest leaning foward.

"What the hell was that?" Rachael said smiling bringing her hand up to her mouth to hide her snickering.

"She's strong okay!" he pointed to me and i smiled. The nurse then came back with some stuff in her hands and a doctor.

"Miss Anders how do you feel" he looked up from his chart and i recognize his voice.

" _Dont worry Kori we'll help you" the deep voice whispered into my ear._

Me being groggy and stupid, i usually say something stupid when im tired, decided to speak about what i remember, "you're the doctor who whispered in my ear" i said my eyes halfway closed

I heard a chuckled then the voice spoke, "yes my name is Dr. Barley, do you know where you are" he grabbed my eyes and lifted them open gently

"Hospital" he did the same with my other eye and checked my heart

"Do you know how you got here?" this is an easy question, if i had the strength i would've rolled my eyes

"My bitch of a sister" i mumbled but they were able to hear me and laughed

"That's one way to put it" he grabbed the remote thingy and layed me down flat. He carefully pulled away the brace, god i hate that thing i cant move and its so uncomfortable, so he can see my neck. His hand came towards my neck but my relfexes got the best of me and grabbed his hand before he did

"Don't" i paused for a second then continued "it hurts" i let go of my hand and brought it down to my side. I felt a familiar warmth of a hand to my right. Knowing it was Richard i squeezed it and felt a squeezed back

"Ohkaay, well it seems like it is healling nicely you might be able to leave here in about five days IF you let me do my job" he said looking down at me starring at me, guesturing me to let him poke my broken neck….MY BROKEN NECK. But me hating hospitals i allowed him but the flick of my hand. Once his finger made contact with my skin a sharp throbbing pain right where he touched

"SON OF A-!"

"KORI!" my mother cut me off with a glance while my friends chuckled

"I told him it hurts" i said shrugging my shoulders slightly

"Hmmm, I don't think I'll give you some pain medicine. Believe it or not when I'll do that to a normal person the will loose the ability to breathe on their own-"

"Mom i think he's trying to kill me" i interruped him whispering loudly to my mother who is passed him and he chuckled and put the brace back on

"Yes I'm a doctor that kills, but you might be able to go home in a few days" he smiled and walked away with the nurse person

"How do you feel Kori?" Richard looked at me and i could tell the guilt that was hidden in his eyes, i could tell how he was crying but smiled anyway. I smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly

"I'm fine but i am hungry" i said

"We'll go get you some food" my parents dragged Ryan put our the room so my friends and myself was the only people there

"Oh Kori, you poor thing" Bee went towards the empty side and grabbed my empty hand

"I'm fine guys" i said

"Kori you're obviously not fight if you're fine the hospital" Rachael said with a hint of worry in her voice

"I'll be fine Rachael" i smiled gently "and besides im gonna be home in a few days so im gonna be better"

"Kori you are one tought tofu burger!" Gar said smiling

"Tofu burger? That's the best metaphor you can come up with?" Rachael said pinching the bridge of her nose

"Kori don't even lile tofu burger!" Bic said loudly as Bee rolled her eyes

"You never know dude" Gar said shrugging his shoulders "and sorry i dont make up good metaphors like you Rae"

"I told you not to call me that" Rachael said

"Come one Rae" Gar whinned

"No you know i don't like the name" Rachael said

"Have they started dating yet?" i whispered to Bee

"Not yet they are scared" Bee whispered back watching. i turned my attention to Richard and noticed jow he had a stoned face starring off into space.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" i got his attention

"What are you talking about?" he said unconvincing

"You're blaming yourself for Koma's action" i said

"No I'm no...that's silly i-"

"Richard i know you, i know every emoyion you feel before you even know it. i know when something is wrong with you or when you're blaming yourself for something and right now you're blaming yourself for what Koma decided to do. So why are you blaming rself for something that you never did?" i said stern as he sighed

"I am the one that is suppose to be protecting you and…. and i failed" Richard said his shoulder hung low in shame

"We'll leaving you two alone to talk we have school tomorrow anyways...bye Kori feel better soon" the four of them left after hugs and promised calls

"You never failed Richard, you didn't know that she would attack me. You never knew that she would be so god damn crazy to attack her own sister. You never knew so you can't beat yourself up." i squeezed his hands as he looked up with a smile

"You're the best Kori" he kissed my hands

"I know i am" i smiled at him as he kissed my arm making his way up to my lips "but with you i am even better" i whispered to his lips as i closed the gap between us

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

 _ **Kori's Nightmare**_

 _I can't breathe. Why cant i breathe? Was i attacked again? I opened my eyes and im in a scary familiar room. I can breathe now and i took the chance to gasp for air. Soon enough ther fabric around my neck tighten not allowing air in. It stays like that until i believe im going to pass out. That's when he lets go, he wants to see me like this, he likes the torture. It is his favorite thing to do, especially to me. I'm his favorite apparently and unfortunately. He lets go. The air goes raw in my throat as i take as much as i can in. It burns but it is relieving at the same time. I need to get out of this horrible place. I have to. He makes his way over to his little table of torture._

" _Now it's time for fun my love" i cringed at what he called me as i saw what he picked up. A knife._

 _His favorite form of torture. He loves to cut open his 'loves' and skin them alive but with me all he does is cut me. He cuts me deep enough to make me weak but not enough to kill me. He starts with my arms making sure they bleed. They do. Once he knows that im too weak to do anything, takes me to table and ties me down. This way he can see where to cut and where to not cut. The cold metal causes my skin to rise as it goes up my leg, a sharp pinch starts on my upper thigh then slowly and forcefully made it's way towards the top of my knee. He gets on top of me pointing the tip of the knife on the end between both ribs then making his way up._

" _You look so lovely, you look so innocent, and that's something i have to take" he crashed his lips on mine and hungrily made his way between my breast and stopped for a mminute hesitating if he should go further down or stop_

" _P-please stop" i whispered then felt the back of his hand_

" _DON'T FUCKING TALK!" he tightened his grip on his knife and jammed it into my side. The air left my lungs and was replaced with blood. Something echoed on the distanced, footsteps?. He heard it to and got off "got to go sweetheart...I'll see you soon" he kissed my forehead good bye and left threw a hidden passageway. I laid there choking up blood and the door came down as flashlights searched the room._

" _Dammit! He got away" he deep voice yelled_

" _Sir we have a victim!" a female ran to my side covering me with a jacket and applying pressure to my wound careful not to touch the knife still in my lung. My vision became blurry and tears fell down my cheek. My lings are filled with blood and my wrists and ankles burn as they untie me. I cant breathe. It hurts. I need air. I need sunlight. I need to be safe._

" _YOU WHORE! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Koma appeared where the police oficer was at. My friends appeared where the other police oficers was and watch with a sick evil grin as Koma pulled the knife out from my side and pludged it in my throat._

 _ **End of nightmare**_

"NOO!" i screamed a bolted up into a sitting position. I ignored the pain everywhere and cried. I cried because i know if Koma had that chance … she would do it. And it's sad to think the person who you were once close to, wouldn't hesitate to kill you. And that, that hurts so fucking much so i cried. Alone by myself i cried, i cried until no more tears would come out and slowly laid back down. I dont want to go back to sleep. I dont want to die. I adjusted my bed so i can face the t.v. and put on whatever seems interesting. I didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I stared blankly at the t.v. not even paying attention to what is giving. My dream repeats itself in my mind. My friend's sickening grin, the knife in my throat. It repeats over and over again and i can't stop it. The sound of the door breaks me out of my reoccuring nightmare. I smiled , the first thing i saw was a bunch of purple roses in two big vases and a giant white teddy bear.

"Somebody loves you very much Ms. Anders" the two nurses said in unison and i smiled

"Who is it from?" i said knowing it is from Richard

"Dick Grayson himself...you have a keeper right there" the nurse positioned the flowers on either sides of me and the other handed me the teddy bear

"He really is...i wish i had a man that buys me all of this" the nurse said as they both left the room

I smiled, the roses looked exotic and smell like it. The bear was thee softest thing i have ever touched in my life and i loved it. I felt like since theses things are here Richard is here with me and it keeps the dream far away in a locked room. I realized that i am so tired. Staying up since probably one o'clock in the morning really akes a toll on a girl. But it just gave my favorite show so i dealt with it. I guess today is zombie day.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

 **2 weeks later**

"These are for you" Richard handed me a bouquet of different colored flowers

"You spoil me to much" i smiled and gladly accept the different color of flowers

"Anything for my girl" he smiled and sat next to me as i scooted over. I frowned and realized that all of the gifts and presents, they were his way of apologizing because he couldn't be there so safe me

I sighed and clo see d my eyes "it is not your fault, you couldn't do anythin-"

"I should have been there...i should have been there for you! Then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation" he looked down as i looked up. I lifted his cheek with my hand and rubbed it with my thumb

"You cant do everything in the world. Somethings are meant to happen and it will. You cant control everything that is out of your reach" i smiled

"Kori i will protect you forever...do you know that?" Richard said

"I know Richard" i smiled

"Good because i will never let anyone hurt you again" Richard smiled and place his lips on mine softly making sure he wont hurt me. But i didn't care, i greedily kissed him wanting more. He did the same thing and his hands traveled down my body to my waist hungrily. Our tongue fought over dominance but eventually Richard won. His hand traveled down my leg then back up and down repeating it, he went up higher and higher then all of a sudden he stopped i and speed walked to the window and ran his fingers threw his hair. I didn't understood what happened. Was it me?

"Uhm i- i think we should wait" he sounded breathless with his back towards me.

"Yea…" i managed to whispered out in a quiet voice. It stayed silent until Richard sighed and sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"How do you feel?" Richard said

"My ribs feel better than when i came in here and my neck feels better but still hurts when i move it to fast. They said that they might take off my brace tomorrow. I don't understand how the doctor said i could go home in a few days but i have been here for two weeks" i pouted annoyed as he smiled

"well you have to be fully healed in order to go home" he said as i crossed my arms

"Well that's not fair" i said

"Don't worry soon you'll be home where we'll have privacy" he winked at me as i blush

"You're so weird" i smiled big

"Baby you make me weird" he smiled and kissed my hand

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Are you excited Kori?" Dr. Barley said to me as he aid my bed flat

"Totally and a bit nervous but mostly happy" i said smiling

"Happy to get out of the brace or happy because you could go home tomorrow?" he raised his eyebrow at me and i smiled bigger and grabbed my mother's hand on my right

"Yes" he chuckled and my smile got bigger

"Okay lets get this show on the road" he lifts my head up carefully and pull the brace apart. It felt like a heating blanket lifted off of my neck and i felt the cold air blast onto my skin. "How do you feel? Is it hard to breathe?"

"It feels like im free" i said as my mother chuckled and hit my arm

"Then that's a good feeling" he smiled and did other stuff that sounded boring and then he left

"How do you feel sweetie?" my mother smiled at me as i readjusted my bed

"I feel great...when can i go home?" i rubbed my neck happy to feel skin

"Soon sweetie, just keep on getting better" she rubbed and kissed my forehead

"This process needs to hurry up then" i smiled at her

"Just rest up… oh and while youre here i got you something!" my mother reached into her oversized purse and grabbed my computer and a flash drive and gave them to me

"What's this?" i opened my computer and turned it on

"It is all of your school works that you have missed" she smiled as i groaned

"Mom!" i rolled my head (god it feels good to do that) and put in the flash drive

"Hey i can't let my advanced ib child get behind in school" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me

"Ugh fine" so much files...oh my gosh

"Alright seeetie i wish i could stay longer but i need to cook dinner and pick up Ryan" she got up and gave me a kissed and a hug

"Bye mom i love you" i smiled at her as she made her way to the door

"Bye my little star fire i love you more" she smiled and closed the door as she left

So much work i swear ima burn my computer, whoops i canr do work because my computer caught on fire. Im typing away when the door open

"Hello princess" Richard came in

"Richard!" i smiled big

"Hey little lady" victor came in with a big smile

"Vic!" i said happily

"Yo dude whats up!" Gar said throwing his hands up in the airand bumped into Vic

"Gar!" i said smiling big

"You got your brace off" Richard said as he sat right on my left side of the bed, Gar on the end and Vic on my right

"Yea i can finally breath again" i smiled and sat crissed crossed

"what's with the computer?" Gar said

"My mother decided to give me work like a normal mother" i said bored

"Dude when youre not at school that means no work" gar dragged his hands down his face as Richard grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers

"I know right!" i said wide eyed "but she wants me to get veledictorian and yada yada yada have a great future yada yada yada have a family yada yada yada have a stable job yada yada yada you know the basics"

"It seems like she want a bright future for you" Vic said

"Yea she wants me to be a lawyer, but i dont know what i want to do" i said shrugging my shoulders

"Dont worry you can always be a house wife" Richard said winking at me as i scoffed "what? Whats wrong with being a house wife?"

"Im not gonna be one no matter what" i said shrugging my shoulders getting alightly angry

"Why i can picture yiu staying home and taking care of Richard Jr. And Richina" i glare at him and pulled my hand away

"First of all i am not...NOT becoming a house wife. Second if i have children, which i won't, i will not name them Richard Jr. And Richina!" i said

"what do you mean if you have children?" he said as he squinted his eyes

"I dont want children" i said

"I want children!" he said/yelled

"Well you aint getting them from me!" i said/yelled

"If i may intervene i-" vic said

"No!" me and Richard said at the same time

"What do you mean we arent having children!" he loudly said

"We aint having any children! What do you not understand about that?" i said using my hands

"Youre so goddamn stubborn i ju...UGH!" he said shouting now and left the room

"GUESS WHAT SWEETHEART DEAL WITH IT!" i shouted after him.


	5. Loyalty

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Loyalty_

"Sorry about that" i said as i looked at Vic and Gar

"Its okay Kori its understandable if you dont want children" Vic said squeezing my hand

"Yea its okay Kori" Gar got up and sat on my left side

"Thanks guys" i smiled at them "so where is Rachael and Donna?"

"Uhm they are...at the mall!" Vic said weirdly

"Yea! They are at the mall being girls, doing whatever girls do and buying girls stuff!" Gar said also weirdly

"Ohhkay well i have to do some school stuff and vistor hours are about to end so they will kick you out soon" i said grabbing my laptop

"Oh okay Good bye Kori feel better soon so i can buy you a tofu burger!" Gar said walking to the door

"Man she don't want your nasty ass tofu burgers! Bye little lady feel better soon" Vic smiled back at me as he and Gar left

"You never know dude she might like it!" Gar said

"Man nobody likes that nasty ass stuff!" Vic said and thats the last i heard of them

I opened my laptop and finished what i started on calculus. Half Way threw the paper i got a facetime and it was from the man of the hour, Richard. I answered it becuase im a sucker for him.

"Hello" i said minimizing the screen so i can finish my work

"Hey" he is in his room...how did he get there so fast?

"How did you get home so fast?" i looked at him and he smiled

"Im Richard Grayson baby i can do whatever, besides i brought my motorcycle to the hospital" he shrugged his shoulders then his face was sad "but i wanted to apologize for earlier, i shouldn't have push you into having children. You dont need to have one if you don't want one"

"Thank you Richard…" i paused for a second then continued "we can one….ONE, one day" and with that his smile got bright and big, a child is definitely written on his future that he planned out.

"Thank you baby" i smiled and blushed a bit and looked away and Richard seemed to notice it "As much as i call you baby, you still blush and i still find it cute" he said and smiled as i turned my attention to him and blushed some more and smiled.

"I think i will never get use to you calling me baby" i smiled and maximize the screen knowing i won't get anything done while I'm talking to Richard. On the other end i heard a knock on his door and footsteps entering the room

"Hello Dick" i recognize that voice, it was Richard's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne

"I didn't remember inviting you in" Richard got up from the bed and stood

"My house my rules, Anyways, i want to talk to you about something" i heard the bed bounce and decided to stay quiet listening to their conversation

"What is it?" Richard's said in annoyance

"well i have noticed you have spending a lot of time with young Kori Anders" i heard my name and Richard got up to go in the bathroom, he forgot i was here and i dont know if that is a good thing or bad

"Yea and? What about her" he said i think he was brushing his teeth

"Well i dont think you should be involving yourself with her" he said as i heard him getting up and Richard poking his head out of the door

"Why not?" Richard said with a hit of anger in his voice

"A guy with your uhh background shouldn't be involving himself with a young mature woman such as Ms. Anders, right now she needs to focus on her school work and her future career which is what you should be doing to...you're going to be the future head of Wayne enterprises and you have a lot of preparing ahead" Wayne said

"I know i am the future of Wayne Enterprises, i know i have preparing ahead which i do every morning before school and after school on some days, i know what im doing with my life, and i know i will never hurt Kori. Oh! And for your information Kori is a straight A IB student who is probably going to be valedictorian of our class, who is probably going to have a great career as a musician, who is going to have a bright future ahead. So tell me again if i need to stop doing anything just to make sure i follow what you want me to do." Richard said with a defending tone his voice which had me in tears

"I see, i'm making sure both you and Ms. Anders have a great future ahead which I'm sure you guys will have" i heard footsteps thinking he left the room "oh! And please tell Ms. Anders that we will be in touch" and footsteps fading suggests that he left, _in touch with me? Why me? What does he want from me?,_ i heard a sigh a the sound of his bed settling

"I'm sorry you had to hear everything" he hung his head in shame and if i had the power to fly, i would fly over there and tackle him in a bone crushing hug

"God Richard you are the best ever" i said smiling big as he looked up in shock

"That isn't the reaction i was expecting but I'll take it" he said grinning "but besides i am the best" he wiggled his eyebrows and i giggled and rolled my eyes

"You're such a weirdo" i said smiling

"But! I'm your weirdo" he said happily and i smiled lovingly

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"You are free to go home" The doctor smiled at me and left the room

"Final-fucking-ly!" i jumped out of the bed and grabbed my bag my mother handed me after she gave me a death glare

I practically ran into the bathroom and began to change. She packed me a fitted black fitted crop top that stops just above my belly botton and the sleeves reach the beginning of my elbow, my ripped up blue skinny jeans, i put my hair up in a messy bun (i know so stylish) and put on my all black vans. I walked out and packed my things and sat on the wheelchair waiting for the papers. I am overfilled with joy i can't stop my leg from jumping up and down. I get to go home! _Home_. My _home_ where i can eat whatever i want, when i want, where i want.

"Come on Kori!" my mother pushed me out of the room as the lady chuckled

"Finally fresh air!" i said as i spinned in a circle after i got out of the wheelchair

"Come on kid we dont have all day and i want ice cream!" my dad said from the drivers seat and my mom gave him a glare

"Ice cream!" i jumped into the back of the car as my mother got in the front next to my dad shaking her head

"I swear you two are the same" my dad and i smiled at each other as we drove from the hospital to my favorite place of all. Diary Queen. My mother and father sat at the booth while i went to order our stuff

"Welcome to Diary Queen how may i- Kori!" i was given a hug from the other side of the counter and i hugged back

"It's nice to see you too Tara" as she let go i let go and noticed a dark shade of pink across her cheeks… blush?

"How are you?" Tara said looking at me and my parents and started on our usual

"Eh i feel like crap-" i said before Tara interuptted me

"You aren't crap Kori you're beautiful!" Tara said quickly still working on our orders

"Thanks Tara" i smiled at her and noticed how she stared at me and shook her head focussing on the ice cream

"You're welcome Kori, so how was the hospital?" She said setting one cup down

"It was boring as fuck!" i said leaning in and whispering the last part as Tara laughed

"I bet if i came you wouldn't be bored" she said with her head down

"Probably all i did was lay there" i said

"It must have been torture" she set the cone down and started on mine

"It was!" i sighed and she giggled

"Well at least you're better" she sat my cup down and i paid for it all "hey do you wanna come over later on...my parents are gonna be out of town and i hate being in that big house alone" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Sure will eight be okay?" i said grabbing the ice cream

"Yea … see you then...ill pick you up" she gave a shy wave while i have a big one walking out of the store

"Okay see you then" i handed my parents their ice cream and got in the back of the car. We got back home, finally. Once i stepped in the house i felt overwelmed with happiness and a touch of fear. Happiness because i am out of the hospital and fear because what if Koma will do what she did again.

"Mom what if Koma does what she did again?" i whispered to my mom in the kitchen and she stopped whatever she was doing, sighed and brought me into a hug.

"She wont...ill make sure of that" she let me go but her hands were still on my shoulders "besides she's gone" she sniffed and continued to cook. She's gone. Probably in jail. Im not glad that she is in jail but if she continued what she was doing i probably wouldnt be here. I hugged her from behind and squeezed her in comfort. "Thanks sweetie"

"Youre welcome mom" i left and went upstairs to pack my bags for Tara. I plopped down on my bed and curlled up into a ball. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing i saw was Tara's face above mine trying to wake me up. "Hmm"

"Kori wake up" Tara smiled and giggled

"Five more minutes" i turned away covering my eyes with my pillow

"Okay then i guess i have to drink this oreo royal shake by myself" she said with the cup in her left hand. I got up quickly and grabbed the shake and smiled at her.

"Okay im up" i got up from my bed and grabbed my bag

"Do you need any help?" Tara asked besides me

"No i think i got it, but thanks" i smiled at her and she smiled back

We got in her car and took off down the road towards her house. It is a long road off fhe edge of town. Her parents are Geologists so they travel a lot. We finally got to her house and immidiately i was rushed into the house in excitement.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she said as she closed the door and went into the kitchen

"Uhm water thanks" i shouted from the top of the stairs

I entered the room and the moonlight from outside went well with the color of the room. It was mostly gold colored with white. I set my bag down near the door and sat down on her bed. I heard her foot steps coming up the stairs and looked towards the door.

"Here" she handed me the glass of water and watched me as i drank it. I felt something in the water, i dont know what it was but it made me very dizzy very fast. My vision is going crazy and im going loopy. "Do you feel well" Tara more stated than asked

"I.. I feel...l..loopy" i plopped down on the bed and i felt the bed settle then Tara's face appeared in my vision and her lips came crashing down on mine. She hungrily kissed me and i attempted to push her away

"Don't worry Kori… I'll take care of you" she said then i felt her lips on mine aggressively then i blacked out

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

My vision was blurry and my eyes hurt. I looked to my right and i saw a shape like a phone. My phone. Tara drugged me...that bitch. I heard the shower run and took my chance. I grabbed my phone and grabbed my bag. I wobbled my way down the stairs and surprisingly made my way out of the house unharmed except for the drugging. Richard. Call Richard. I got my phone out and looked for a blurred name surrounded by red. I pressed it and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello my beautiful princess" Richard said happily

"Richard" i stumbled but kept on going

"What's wrong?" He said more alert from my tone

"Tara….drugged…" i fell and quickly got back up

"Oh my good I'll be right there just keep talking to me" i heard quicked footsteps from the other end and the sound of a car. "Kori talk to me where are you"

I looked around and blurry trees and non straight line was what i saw. "Out...side" i kept on falling but getting back up.

"Okay can you see anything" he said in a worried tone

"No…ugh" i fell on glass. Glass on the side of the road. Some people should clean this up. I got up and fell back down

"You know you're a real clutz" i heard a car stopped behind me and i turned around. Richard rushed to my side and picked me up

"But im...your clutz" i said blurred

"Even when you're drugged you have your hilarious humour" he rolled his eyes and said the last part sarcastically as he put me in the passenger seat, strapped me in and ran to the other side and drove off

"Totally…." i forced my head to the other side and noticed how my vision looks better when i look at Richard but is awful when i look at anything else

"What happened exactly?" Richard looked at me, gave a sympathetic smile and looked back to the road

"Uhm… water...drugged...kissed….passed out...in a car with….hot dude" i said weakly and smiled as he smiled then frowned

"Wait she kissed you?" he looked at me and the road

"Yea…" i closed and lifted my eyes slowly. I eventually closed my eyes and was drifting off to sleep when i heard Richard mumbled something along the lines of 'god that must have been hot'.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

The running of the shower woke me up. I have a biggest headache ever so im thinking that the drug has lost its effect. When i looked around i noticed that i was in an unfamiliar room but it had a familiar scent. This must be Richard's room. Im surprised. For it being Richard his room is actually very neat. I got up and made sure my feet are strong enough to hold my weight and noticed bandaids all over my knees and palms. I looked down and noticed that i was wearing one of Richard's shirt and one of my shorts. Even the shirt smells like him and i love it. He has such a nice smell. I got up and walked quietly over to his closet. I secretly took about four or five or seven… it was about eight of his shirts. But anyways i walked over to the pictures on his desk and noticed that most of them were the two of us. The both of us at the mall. The both of us after school. The both of us at the park. Myself smiling big like an idiot.

"Yea you're beautiful" i turned around and saw that Richard was standing there wearing nothing but sweat pants and was drying off his hair with a towel

"Th-thanks" i blushed deeply and immediately turned back around as i heard Richard laugh and make his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I leaned back into him and wrapped my hands around his. I inhaled his scent as he did the same.

"You are amazing" he whispered in my ear

I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed the gap by standing up on my toes and pressed my lips against his. What took me by surprised was that instead of a gentle kiss like what he usually does, he kissed me greedily. I ran my fingers threw his hair and his hand roamed my body. He picked me up as i wrapped my legs around him. He laid me down on his bed and pressed himself against me. He moved his mouth from my lips to my jaw line the down my neck stopping on my good spot. My brath hitched. He knows everything about me without me telling him. I arked my back to get closer to him as he moved down my shoulder. Ruining the moment three knocks was heard and we both glaced at the door.

"Hold on" Richard yelled

"Come on Richard i need to borrow something" a young male voice complained from the other side. He got up and sighed. I then fixed my hair and smoothed out the long shirt.

"what do you want now?" he cracked the door not reavealing me...thank god

"I need to borrow some hairrrrhello there beautiful" a guy younger than Richard barged into the room, he had black hair, hazel eyes, a slim figure and is shorter then Richard. He made his way over to me. "So what's your name?" he sat down close fo me and put his arm over my shoulders

"Her name is none of your business" Richard grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room and shoved him out

"Call m-!" he said before Richard slammed the door and sighed

"Sorry that is my brother...he can be a pain in the ass" he sat next to me and rubbed my leg

"Dont worry about it" i smilled at him and he smiled back "oh and thanks for changing my clothes… i love them" i smiled wickedly and he did the same

"They would look better on the floor" he smirked and got closer

"I think so to" i said seductively as he playful growled as i giggled and takled me on the bed.


	6. Homecoming

**Chapter Six**

 _Homecoming_

"Ha no" i said to my dear friend

"Why not Kori?" Donna whined

"Because i don't do people" i said grabbing my apple and taking a bite of it

"Please Kori! This is your second to last homecoming...you have to go!" Donna begged

"I don't have to go" i said with my mouth full

"Rachael will agree with me… right Rae?" Donna smiled sweetly as she pulled the book from Rachael's face. Rachael then got up, grabbed her things and went to the library

"That's a no" i smiled at her tightly as she crossed her arms

"You're gonna go …. Please Kori for me!" Donna stuck out her bottom lip begging me as i laid my head on my arms

"NooO!" i said as i got louder at the end

"Please...pretty please?" Donna whined as i felt a familiar warmth of a hand rub my back and the seat move

"What's wrong?" Richard asked curiously

"Kori is being a ass and not going to homecoming" Donna said irritated as i lift my head up

"Why aren't you going baby?" Richard said tilting his head

"Because i don't like dresses, dances, and people" i said

"So you don't like us?" Richard said raising his eyebrow

"Dont be ridiculous we know that all of y'all arent human" i smiled and took a bite of my apple

"Don't try to change the subject Anders" Donna said pointing a finger at me "You are going to this dance"

"No" i said

"Why does she has to go to this dance that bad?" Vic said as he sat down

"Thank you!" i pointed my hand at him as Donna gave him a death glare

"I think she should go" Richard said

"Thank you!" Donna said pointing her hand at him as I gave him a death glare

"I'm not going and that is final" i said crossing my arms and legs and scooted away from Richard as he try to grab me and pull me towards him

"Fine you win!" Donna said throwing her hands up in the air then rest her face on them with a gloomy face

"Cheer up babe at least you'll have me there" he gave her a side ways hug and kissed her cheek

"Yea but i want to spend homecoming with my best friend and take girlly pictures" she whispered to Vic but i heard it and sighed

"Do i have to wear a dress?" i said defeated as Richard pulled me towards him and pulled me on his laps and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Yay!" Donna said with the biggest eyes and smile "we have to go do our nails, and hair, and pick out some cute clothes, and make up, and so much to do i can't wait!" Donna said quickly and gotten up "Thanks Kori!" Donna smiled and ran over the doors of the cafeteria ran to go buy our tickets

"You did a good thing Kori, im proud" Richard said in my hair and i smiled

"Yea if you didn't go then i would have been dealing with a sad Donna" Vic said smiling at me

"I know I'll regret it later" i said shaking my head

"At least i get to see you in a dress" Richard said smiling

"I said I'll go not wear a dress" i said

"Why not" Richard said pouting

"Because i dont like them" i said with a disgusted face

"Come on Kori, for me" Richard said in a sweet voice and i just have to give in, i grunted and wrapped my arm around the back of his neck

"I swear everybody is going to drive me insane" i said and Richard kissed my cheek

"Thanks baby" i smiled and looked at him as he smiled

"Just kiss already man!" Vic yelled annoyed as we laugh

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Try this on!" Donna yelled excitedly as she handed my another dress

"Donna don't you think it is to much?" i said folding the dress over my arms with the others

"No it is not now go try them on!" she pushed me to the fitting room and when i got there Richard was there waiting for me outside of the room

"What are you doing here?" i said hanging up the dresses inside of the room

"I dont even get a kiss hello?" Richard said fakely pouting. I rolled my eyes, sat on his lap, and gave a quick kiss.

"Better?" i said getting up and go into the room closing the curtain

"No not really" he said as i grabbed the first dress and put it on. It was a deep red color with a sweetheart neckline, it hugged my upper body tightly and became loose at my waist, the straps went over my shoulders and crossed in the back, the dress flows down to the floor in piles for my short height

"Oh well" i said stepping out and looked into the mirror. "Yes...no?" i said turning towards him

"It looks like you cant breathe" he said leaning back in his chair "Next!" he yelled dramatically as i rolled my eyes and changed into another dress. It was a strapless dark green dress, it clung to my body tightly and stopped at my upper thigh. I wanlked out and looked into the mirror then turned to Richard

"I feel like a prostitute in this dress" i said as i tried to pull the dress down

"What is Donna thinking? We are going to homecoming not a club...Next!" Richard said as i walked back in the room and changed

The next dress was a long black dress that reached the floor. It was a off the shoulder dress but the sleeves clung comfortably to me. The dress clung to my upper body perfectly then was relaxed once it got to my waist. I walked out and stood in front of the mirror. I like this dress, i turned around and hoped Richard likes it.

"Well?" i said with my arms

"Are you going to a funeral or homecoming?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow

"I like this dress" i said turning back to the mirror

"I dont now go change" Richard said as i rolled my eyes and changed into a different dress. I tried on the rest and didn't find anything i liked and if i did Richard hates it.

"Well that's the last" i said plopping down on a chair next to Richard. He then pulled me onto his lap as i wrapped my arms around his next and he wrapped his arms around my hips

"At least i saw you in those dresses" he said as i gave him a look "what? You looked very beautiful" he said giving me a kiss as i smile

"You have a way with words Mr. Grayson" i said

"Just for you baby" he said smiling at me

"Oh here you are! Here try this dress on!" Donna said shoving me off into the changing room as i grunted and obeyed

I changed out of my clothes and put on the dress. It was a cocktail dress, the top was silver then turned purple at the pufted out part. It clung to my upper body but was still comfortable. On the waist it had sort of a belt that was silver rhinestones. The straps were going over my shoulders and crossed in the back and was silver. I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror. I caught my own breath. I looked beautiful. The dress went well with my skin tone and the color of my hair. I turned around and starred at them

"Well?" i said looking down at the dress then back at them "what do you think?"

"Oh Honey" Dona said covering her mouth with her hands as she went up to me and starred at me in disbelief "you look beautiful" she said as i smiled at her then turned my gaze to Richard who was starring at me in disbelief

"Well?" i said twirling in the dress

"Wow..you look...wow" Richard said looking at me up and down, over and over again

"I knew he would like this" Donna whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned back into the room and changed back into my clothes. I stepped out with the dress over my arm

"How much is this dress anyways" i said checking at the price tag. I then put it back on the rack with a sad Donna "that is to much money to spend on a dress I'll probably only wear once" i said looking at her

"But it is so pretty" Donna whined

"To much money" i said then smirked "at least i don't have to wear a dress" i said smiling as Richard got up and grabbed the dress

"No no no...you're getting the dress" Richard said walking towards the counter with the dress as i followed him

"Richard you don't have to" i said catching up to him "i can pay for it"

"Yes but what good of a boyfriend I'll be if i buy you this dress?" He said raising his eyebrow

"You would be an amazing boyfriend" i mumbled crossing my arms

"And that is why i am buying you this dress" he said as he lifted my chin up and gave me a quick kiss. He then put the dress on the cointer and we both turned to the cashier who was Kitten Moth

"Oh Richie Poo" she said happily at his completely forgetting about me. So i wrapped my arm around his and smiled tightly at her when she turned her gaze at me "who is this?" she said a bit disgusted

"Im his girlfriend" i said smiling winningly at her as she frowned

"Richie poo don't do girlfriends" Kitten said matter of factly

"Actually she is my girlfriend" Richard said as he removed his arm from my grasp and wrapped it around my waist

"What?!" Kitten yelled enraged "you rather pick some skank over me?!" Kitten yelled causing people to stare and a manager to rush over to us and shued Kitten away

"I am so sorry about her" the manager said apolegetic and a bit afraid

"You better be sorry...my best friend has been attacked verbally after getting out of the hospital after being physically attacked!" Dona said rushing to the front with four dresses defending me

"Donna it is alright" i said touching her arm

"I am sorry ma'am" the manager said

"No Kori you aren't alright and sir it is not alright my father is a lawyer an-"

"Hey about those dresses are on the house! Our treat!" the manager interrupted afraid but happy as Donna smiled

"I expect something will be done with her?" Richard said angry

"Yes of course Mr. Grayson and I'll through in a free membership! You'll get half price off at any purchase" the manager smiled afraid

"Thank you very much" Donna said taking the card and walked away pulling me and Richard behind

"Donna i was fine there was no reason to cause a scene" i said then thought about something "is your dad really a lawyer"

"I wish...he is a bee keeper" Donna said "and it was necessary...we got free dresses and a membership card" she said waving the card in front of my face as i grabbed it and smiled

"Correction i have a membership card" i said as she frowned and Richard chuckled

"Correction we have a membership card" Richard said "they had good suits" he said as i laughed and wrapped my arm around him

"And dresses" Donna said squealing at the dresses in her hand "We should go get out nails done!" Donna said pulling me away from Richard to the nearest nail salon

"Donna i agreed to dresses not nails!" i whined as Richard caught up and Donna pushed our dresses on him to hold

"Oh please! We have to do the whole home coming experience!" Donna pleaded as i grunted and nodded my head and Donna squealed in joy

"yay! Sit down" Donna said pushing me down as two people went our way and started on our nails

"I'm being suckered into all of this" i said as Richard pulled up a chair besides me

"Yes but you're doing it for you favorite person!" Donna said happily

"Uhm i think i might be her favorite person" Richard said matter of factly

"We all no that's a lie...i am" Donna said turning towards Richard

"Let's have Kori decide that" Richard said as they both turned to me and i have turned redder than my hair

"Soo….how was you day?" i said to the person who was doing my hair who was smiling at my efforts to stop this conversation

"Kori!" Donna whined as i sighed

"I'm not answering that question" i said

"You have to" Richard said "so Donna will know i am your favorite person is"

"No you're not i am" Donna shouted at Richard shouted the same thing back. This went on for a few more minutes until i had gotten a headache and annoyed with them

"Guys chill! You both are my favorite person! Now shut your god damn mouth!" i shouted annoyed as they turned to me "if i hear another word out of you guy's mouth i swear i will sew it shut" i glared at both of them as they stayed silent and the nail person finished their job. After i paid for everything we walked in silence to the parking lot and stood next to Donna's car. "You guys can talk now if you promise to stop your arguing" i said calmly

"Okay good because i didn't know how much longer i could've went without talking" Donna blurted out as i smiled

"Besides if i had to pick my favorite person is me" i said smiling as i got in the car

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Night Kori" Donna yelled goodbye as i waved back and walked inside the house. Everyone was sleeping so i quietly made my way up the stairs and to my room.

I entered my room and realized i had changed it. The dresser was new and so was the mirror on the wall. The walls were painted purple while the frame was painted white. My bed was still a queen sized but the bed railings had reached just below the ceiling and was white. The cloth on the bed were purple and so were the pillows. I opened my closet and noticed how everything was new so i have a different spot to place everything. After putting my dress away i sighed sadly on my bed. I hate how everything is new and i keep on forgeting that the accident happened. _Tap tap tap._ I jumped and looked towards the balcony. I slowly made my way up and opened the doors to the balcony. I stepped out and looked over the railing. I was then suddenly kissed with a smile.

"Richard you ass you scared me" i said when we broke away

"Aw do you want me to hold yo" he asked and laughed climbing onto the balcony

"You read my mind" I said pulling him into my room and closed the door while Richard laid down on my bed

"I know you" he said gesturing me to lay down with him as i did. I had my head on his left arm while wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his right around my hips "and i wanted to, too" he said as i looked up at him smiling

"Are you excited for homecoming?" i said

"Yea...this is the first year i am going with just my friends" Richard said as i started to pull away from him and he held me tightly "im just playing babe! This is my first year i am going with my amazing girlfriend that i cant wait to see her all dolled up" i relaxed and chuckled

"Unfortunately..you know back at the school they had us wear those old time dresses with the corset and eveeything!" i said as Richard laughed

"Really?!" Richard said as i nodded

"It was horrible those were so uncomfortable" i said

"Oh that reminds me" he said reaching into his pocket and grab a small black box. He then flipped it ooen and inside was a silver ring with a purple and blue gem stome in it. It was beautiful. There was a note that said _Homecoming?_ on it which had me in tears. "What you dont like it?" Richard said fearful

"No i love it!" i chocked out smiling "no one has every don this for me" i said smiling in tears

"So is that a yes?" Richard said questionally

"Of course" i said smiling as Richard smiled and put the ring on my finger

"And the best part is that it is all real" Richard said as i looked at him

"It must have cost a lot of money" i said nervously

"Yes i it did but i dont mind because you are worth more than anything in the world" Richard said grabbing both of my cheeks making my lips puff out "got it?" he said smiling as i smiled and nodded

"Got it" i said as he smiled and kissed me. After we broke away we then laid back down in the same position

"Sometimes i can't believe i have you" Richard said as i looked up at him

"How?" I asked curiously

"When you first got back it was like my heart has been fixed, i wanted to walk up to you and kiss you but you hated me and everybody decided that it was good idea if i stay away from you because of my past" he said sadly as i snuggled into him "but i didn't listen to them...i needed to have you so i did what i had to do to have you...and i am glad i did" he said

"While i was over at the hell hole i couldn't stop thinking of you, all of my friends would persuade me to go out with this boy but i couldn't...somewhere deep down i couldn't. It felt like i was cheating on you" i confessed "no matter who it was...i couldn't do it, you were the only one for me" i said looking up at him as he looked down at me

"I swear Kori Anders you are the girl for me" he said then he kissed me


	7. Dance till the End

_**Chapter seven**_

 _Dance till the end_

"You can stop pulling my hair" i said annoyingly to Donna as she sighed

"It's not my fault your hair is thick and curly...Rachael's hair was easier" she complained

"She has straight thin hair...that's why" i said

"You guys are so loud" Rachael said from my room

"It's not my fault Kori doesn't want to cut her hair" Donna said struggling with a bobby pin

"I do cut my hair….i cut off dead ends" i said grabbing the counter to keep from falling off the stool

"There i am done" Donna said exhaustively

I looked at myself through the mirror and wow. I looked beautiful. My hair was in its natural curl but she pinned it all to the left side. I had hardly any make up except for the wing eyeliner and a soft pink lipstick that goes great with the dress. The silver heels were close toes and the straps wrapped around my ankle.

Bee was wearing a strapless black dress that fell gracefully to the floor and had a slit going up her leg. She added a yellow belt around her waist and yellow bracelets. Her heels were black open toe and the straps wrapped around her ankles just above them. Her hair was pressed down just below her shoulders and was a half up half down due. She had to go dramatic for her make up but she stayed classy. She had a smokey eye and a wing eyeliner. She had a layer of clear gloss and a bit of blush on.

Rachael was wearing a dark blue/purple dress that hugged her upper body and came gracefully down to her top knee. There was a belt on her waist, which was black, and the sleeves has turned into lace that reaches the beginning of her elbow and was black. She had on black flats and her hair was straightened down which was longer in the front, just below her shoulders, and shorter in the back,just below her neck. She was being stubborn and decided that she wouldn't have any make up. We eventually got her to have on clear gloss which she eventually agreed to.

"I don't know about you guys but i think we look hot" Donna said happily

"Lets just get this over with" Rachael said as we headed down stairs

"Oh look at my little girl" my mother said about to cry

"Mom" i said as she started to fan her eyes

"Hunny it's just a dance she'll be alright" my dad said to my mom wrapping his arm around my shoulders and started to whisper to me "do you remember the moves i taught you" he said as i rolled my eyes

"Yea" i said and he nodded in approval

"Wow you actually look descent for once" Ryan said as we laughed and my mother hit him in his arm "im just kidding you look lovely little sister" he said as i smiled

"Why arent you going Ryan?" my mother said

"I dont like dances" he said shrugging and going back to his room

"You girls look lovely" my mother said as we all smiled

"Thanks Mrs. Anders" Rachael said

"What time will you guys get back?" My mother said

"About eleven" Donna said as my mom nodded and gotten bright

"I almost forgot" she said and grabbed her phone "picture time!" she said as i groaned

"Really" i said

"Oh hush and come take a picture...im not letting all of my hard work be for nothing" Donna said as she pulled me in the middle with her on my right side and Rachael on my left

"Thank you Donna...now say cheese" my mother said

"Cheese" we said and paused for about a minute

"Did you take a picture already" i said through my teeth

"There we go...you guys look beautiful" my mother said as we heard the door knocked

"I'll get it" i said as i reached for the door handle but was bumped out of the way by my mother. I flipped over the couch and landed on the floor

"Well you guys look handsome" my mother said as footsteps walked into the house

"Thanks Mrs. Anders" they said in unison

"Where's Kori?" Richard asked as i got up quickly and straightened myself out

"Here" i said and smiled. Once Richard turned towards me it was like time stood still.

He had a black suit on but in his pocket he had a single purple rose. His hair was slicked back which complimented His sharp facial features. He held a bouquet of purple roses in his hand.

"Ahem" my father said warningly as i rolled my eyes and Richard got red

"Is Dick there?" Ryan yelled from His room and came down quickly "hey Dick lets have a chat" Ryan said to sweetly as i went around the couch to him

"Ryan" i said warningly

"What we are just going to talk" Ryan said pulling Richard into the kitchen

"Mom" i whinned as she put her hands up

"I think i am going to go get something to drink" my dad said as i face palmed myself

"Hey! Dont messy up your make up" Donna said as i rolled my eyes

"Hey Vic… Hey Gar" i waved as they smiled back

"Hey little lady" Vic said

"Hey Kori" Gar said

"Have a good time Kori" Ryan said to me "and remember what i said" he said to Richard and went to his room

"Great lets go" i said

"No it is still picture time" my mother said as i groaned

"Just one" i said

"Here these are for you" Richard said as i took them and smiled up at him as he smiled down at me

"That was a great picture" my mother said as i rolled my eyes and Richard wrapped his arm around me for another picture even though i said one. After a lot of pictures with everybody we eventually headed out and there was a limo waiting for us. The rest ran while me and Richard walked

"It's only homecoming" i said

"Yes but it is the first one i get to spend with you" he said letting me climb in and sat next to me "it has to be perfect" he said as he closed the door and we were on our way to homecoming

"Did they have dances at the boarding school?" Gar asked as i shook my head

"Well there was this one time where there was a ball but that was manditory and it was lame" i said "they had us wearing to puffy dresses with the corset and everything"

"Oh lord" Donna said pretending to faint

"Did they have anything fun?" Vic said as i shook my head

"They mainly taught us how to be a lady you know the boring stuff" i said

"We are here!" Donna said happily and jumped out of the car as soon as he stopped

"They haven't even opened the doors yet" Rachael said annoyed as Gar put a arm around her

"Hey at least we arent in a closed room with sweaty people" Gar said as Rachael smiled a bit

"They should be together already" i said to Richard as he put and arm around me protectivly starring down any guy who looks at me

"They should...and im starting to regret the dress" he said as i chuckled

"Hey my amazing boyfriend bought it for me" i said as i stood up on my toes and kissed him

"And who would that be?" he said

"You know he has black hair and sexy blue eyes and he looks like you" i said as he smiled

"He must be one lucky guy to have a lady like you" he said as i smiled

"Im one lucky lady to have a gentlemen like him" i said and he kissed me

"Did you did that because of what i said or because they were starring at me" i said after we broke away

"Both" he said as i rolled my eyes

"Come on you love birds they are opening the doors" Donna exclaimed as we walked to the entrance

We eventually got in and began our night. We took pictures with everybody one with each couple and one with the bestfriends. After that Donna insisted we danced so she dragged me and i dragged Rachael to the dance floor.

"Im going to use the bathroom" i shouted to Richard as he nodded and i left him

I walked out of the main room and went towards the bathroom. After i was finish what i was doing i went to the sink and stopped dead in my tracks. A note. It had Kori on it in cursive and against my better judgement i opened it.

' _My sweet StarFire,_

 _The time has come my dear for you and i to be together once and for all. Your little friend will be out of the picture so we can start our life together. Forever. Until then i shall wait._

 _-C'_

My blood went cold. Again. He is going to do this again. I have to tell Richard. I folded up the paper and went to go find Richard. After a few excuse me i found him lip on lip with the one and only Kitten Moth. I couldn't believe it. I was out of that room before anyone saw me cry. I made it outaide and sat on a step bawling my eyes out. He kissed her. Was he even thinking about me? Did he care at all if i found out? Maybe there is a reason. Maybe Kitten kissed him and i left to early for him to push her off and say he has a girlfriend. I did my best to straighten my self out. I turned around and when i went to grab the handle i was pinned by behind me. I kicked and screamed and i think i banged the door but i was knocked out by a blow to the head.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I opened my eyes and was returned with blurry vision. When my eyes focused i looked around. I was in a car and the car was driving.

"Oh you're awake" a british voice said to my left and i jumped a bit. _I know that voice...it can't be him._ He was there. The guy that caused me so much pain and torture. "I'm glad i can see your beautiful eyes again" he said giving me a dashing smile

"Ugh" i said as moved my hands. Wait i can't moved them. They were hand cuffed to the head seat thingy. I tried to pull them but the only thing that happened was irritation on my wrists

"You probably wouldn't want to do that, you'll cut your wrists" he said

"And what difference would it make on what you did" i spat out as he sighed

"I am trying to be clean since that day" he said as i relived that that again but pushed the thought away

"So why am i here?" i asked

"Becauss we were meant to be together" he said

"No we weren't...i don't love you or even like you" i said as he turned towards me anger in his eyes and punched me dead in my jaw

"I love you more then my own life so much that i have given them an option" he said as i turned my head back to him "I'll give you back if they supply a jet ready to go, a million dollars, and two parachutes" he said as i paused for a moment and looked away in sadness

"You arent going to give me up" i said

"You know me so well" he said smiling as we continued down a road

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

 **Richard's POV**

"Kitten i don't like you, i love love you, and i sure as hell don't even want to be near you! I have a happy relationship with Kori and it will stay that way!" i said angrily to Kitten as she smirked

"Not any more Richie poo" she said pointing to the door and i saw the top of Kori's ran out of the gym. _Shit._ I said. I went to leave but was stopped by Kitten "Come on Richie Poo be with me instead of that skank" she whinned as i pulled my arm and gave her a glare that made her move uncomfortable

"The only skank here is you Moth" i spat out and went to the front to find Kori. Once i got out there my heart broke "Let her go!" i yelled

Kori was knocked out lying in some guy's arm being put into a car. He went to the drivers side and got in. I ran to the car and began to bang on the windows trying to get to Kori. But it wasn't no use. He drove off.

"3GF5FT" i repeated over and over again. I got out my phone and dialed the first person that came to mind

"Hello Dick" Bruce said

"I need your help" i said as i saw a note on the ground address to me "and bring the police" i said and hung up

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"So he wants a ready jet, a million dollars, and two parachutes" the FBI agent said to me as i nodded looking down hearing the sobs of everybody. Kori's family, her friends and a bit of me. "anything else?" he asked

"He wants to meet in a abandon airport run way" i said as he scribble things down. My phone buzzed and i grabbed it and answered it sadly

"Hello" i said sadly

"Richard?" Kori said sniffing. I jumped up and put the phone on speaker

"Kori are you okay?!" i asked as everybody turned to me wide eyed

"Uh...define okay" she said as her mother cried harder "mom?" she asked

"How are you talking to us?" i asked

"I found my phone but we are at some motel called sunset mote-" she said being interrupted

"What are you doing?!" some guy yelled in the background

"Get away from me you jack ass!" i heard Kori yelled then grunt and a bang on the floor

"Kori?!" i shouted

"Sorry pretty boy can't have her yet" he said they the sound of a click

"God damnit!" i yelled and grabbed my hair in frustration

"Did you get a location on her?" Bruce asked the Agent

"Negative the call was to short...had no time to track it" the Agent said as i got up and started to pace

"Calm down son we will get her" Bruce said rubbing my back

"It's my fault" i said angrily as a single tear fell down

"No it is not" Kori's dad said putting a hand on my shoulder and sighed "it has been going on for about four years, she wanted it to be kept a secret from you but now it is time for you to know" he said

"Two years after she started the boarding school the one boy would sent her flowers and sweet notes until it got creepy, the notes started to become life threatening and the flowers poisonous. She eventually was taken by this boy and was kept prisoner for about four years. She was lucky because she escaped with her life unlike any other girl. What he had done to her left her scarred...physically and mentally so for her not to have broken down by now...she is strong. She will find a way out no matter what." he said and left

"Dont worry dude we'll find her" Gar aaid with a small smile as i smiled a bit and sighed

"She's strong" Rachael said comforting

"She's Kori" Donna said

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

 **Kori's POV**

"Come on" he said angrily pulling me to the car as a stuck in my place...sort of

"Let me go!" i shouted as he grabbed my neck and pulled it up so i am standing at my tip toes

"Shut up" he said in my face then removed his hand and continued to drag me to the car "I wouldn't have go be doing this if you kept your mouth shut!" he said

"Well i would love to be with my real boyfriend" i said and immediately regretted it when he turned around and pistol whipped me with a gun he pulled out of nowhere

"I am your boyfriend...he isnt!" he said as i fell to the ground

He pulled me up and shoved me into the car. I tried to open the door but he somehow got it to lock on the outside.

"Help!" i yelled from inside of the car. I felt big hands wrap around my head and slam it into the window knocking me out cold

…

I shivered myself awake and looked around. I am in a cement room with no windows and one door that is lock from the outside. I grabbed my head trying to tame the throbbing sensation but failed. I brought myself up to a corner and hugged myself.

 _I should've punched Kitten, then i wouldn't have been in this mess._ I said rubbing my temples as the door swung open. I looked up and he stood there hovering above me. He kneeled down examining the right side of my forehead

"That doesn't look good...but then again you shouldn't have called him" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Then again you could have left me with my boyfriend whom i love very much" i said shivering as he starred at me amd guickly wrapped his hand around my neck squeezing hard

"I am your boyfriend" he said as i attempt to pull his hand away trying to get air "Not that piece of shit" he said then finally letting go as i gasp for air

"A boyfriend wouldn't torture the one they love" i said as he stopped and sighed. He looked back and kept walking locking the door once he closed it

I smiled to myself happily and clutch my cellular device he stupidly kept in his pocket. I hid my phone in a secret pocket i found in the dress and sat there. My throbbing in my head became more while the temperature in the room dropped more. My eye lids became heavy, i curlled myself up against the wall and let the world of slumber pull me in

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

 **Richard's POV**

"It's been three days!" Bruce yelled into the phone "how can two people disappear in three fucking days? Find something!" he yelled slamming the phone after he hung up

I heard that all the way from my room where. Donna, Rachael, Gar, and Victor sat in silence. Donne was crying silently next to Victor who had a stone face comforting her. Rachael looked broken showing some emotion surprisingly while Gar squeezed her hand comfortingly. Me i just sat there numb. Starring at my bed feeling empty without Kori. _Buzz Buzz_. My phone vibrated on the stand next to me. I picked it up and checked the caller i.d. _Kori_. I smiled happily and pressed answer while putting it on speaker

"Kori!" i said as they looked at me shocked

"The one and only" she said quietly and shivering

"Oh Kori" Donna said sobbing happily

"Where are you?" Gar asked while Victor got his computer and hooked something up to my phone

"Well i know im in a basement of some sort" she said shivering and sounding like she is in pain

"Are you okay?" Rachael said catching on her tone. At first there was hesitation then she spoke

"I'll be better out of here and away from this fucking phsyco" she said "dont talk for a second" she said then we heard a door open

"Where is it?" a british voice said angrily

"What is what?" Kori said then grunt

"Where is your phone!?" he shouted angrily then we heard a thud

"How am i suppose to know? I have been in this basement" she said calmly lying easily

"You must have it" he said

"Maybe you left it at the motel after i called my real boyfriend" she spat out then we hear her scream a bit

"I am your boyfriend!" he shouted as Victor turned his computer to me showing a pin point on a cabin in the woods. We heard a door slam and ruffles moving

"Did you get it" Kori said weakly as a single tear fell from the sound of her voice

"Yea...we did baby...we will find you" i said my voice shaky a bit

"Great…" she said trailing off then a thud and the phone clicked signalling the end of the conversation

I shut my phone off and looked at the computer. I grabbed it and ran towards Bruce's office barging in scaring him a bit

"Dick?-" he said before i cut him off

"She's there" i said showing him the computer with everybody stopping behind me "She called us and Victor was able to get a pin point on her location and...and...we found her" i said smiling at the computer then looked back to him

"Well what are we waiting for?" he said making calls and getting up "lets go get her" he said smiling at me

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

 **Kori's POV**

I woke up with me in his arms walking out out the i think cabin. I looked around and it was already night time making everything dark. I looked up at him and his face was stone hard and focused. I turned so i fell out of his arms and grabbed a rock trying to crawl away

"Oh no you dont" he said as he pulled me up i hit him with it on the back of his head and ran

At this point i am lucky i had those times where i was running in higher heels in the boarding school because if i didn't i would've been caught by now. I kept on running even though my feet started to go sore and his footsteps became louder. But i made sure i kept on going. Never gave up. I was then blinded by car lights in front of me. I felt the hope rise up inside me but quickly fell when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the woods. I kicked and punched him amd was returned with a I knife jammed into my right thigh. I attempted to scream but his hand covered my mouth.

"Be quiet or else what happened last time would happen again" he whispered in my ear as i quickly stopped screaming

The car stopped right outside and Richard stepped out with Vic and Gar. My heart jumped. They came. I knew it. He began to back up slowly staying to the shadows. Carrying me in his arms. Making sure he has me and staying in the dark. I cant go through that again. I can't. I grabbed the knife in my leg and pulled it out. I grunted in pain but kept on going. I stabbed it in his left shoulder and somewhat ran when he let me go. Limping my way towards a tree i began to climb it ignoring the fiery pain spreading from my thigh. Footsteps behind me telling me that it is either Richard,Gar, and Vic ( please let it be them) or that jackass

"Richard!" i screamed over and over again laying on a branch hugging it tightly with my eyes closed

"Kori!" they yelled. They all did. My family, friends and my boyfriend.

"Kori come down!" Gar said and a smack was heard

"Idiot she is scared she wont come down...someone will have to go up" Vic said as i heard branches move and close my eyes tighter and gripping the branch tighter

"Kori...sweetheart look at me" Richard's sweet voice said below me

"Is he gone?" i asked scared

"Open your eyes and you will see" he said and i did. Richard filled my vision and i smiled. He smiled back

"Richard im scared" i whispered and lost my smile

"Don't worry baby i will protect you" he said "you just have to get down the tree...can you do that?" he asked

"My leg" i said as he looked at it and i saw his face began to break but he covered it up

"Then how did you got up here?" he asked as i shrugged and smiled

"Adrenaline" i said and saw something move inn the tree across from us. It's him. He it's over there and pointed something at Richard. His gun. "Watch out!" i said and pushed Richard down and was hit on my side.

"Kori!" Richard shouted as i began to loose my grip but Richard kept me on the tree and himself. My lungs began to fill up with blood as my air stream became short. "Get somebody to get us down!" Richard yelled down as my arms went limp

"Please be okay Kori" Richard said to me before i blacked out

…

 _Air is being pushed into my lungs._

 _So many twists and turns._

 _So many doctors next to me._

" _Doctor we are loosing her!"_

" _Give her cpr..we have to take the bullet out now...where is Doctor Allen?"_

 _The doctor said angrily_

 _Everything hurts._

 _My breathing get harder and harder by the second._

 _I can't breathe by myself now._

 _They are doing it._

 _Everything is cold._

 _Everything goes still._

 _I am flying above me._

 _Going farther and farther away._

 _A beeping noise became slower until it stopped._

 _Electricity came from my chest._

 _I went up._

 _And down._

 _For about three times._

 _Silence._

" _Patient Kori Anders...Time of death…" he trailed off._


	8. Why Hello There

Chapter Eight

Why hello there

"Bruce this is the best music i have ever heard" compliments went around the room the the solo cello player. Me

My grey eyes focused on the piece in front of me. My black bob cut hair moving with the beat i created. My long black dress swayed as i moved my arm left to right. Everything about myself captured the young man's heart. Even if it wasn't me originally. I soon ended the piece and was rewarded with a thundering applause. I got up and bowed happy with the results as i set my cello on its stand and walked to the refreshment table

"Why hello there" a young guy came into my view

His hair was slicked back the gel making his black hair shine. The suit he wore went well with his black hair almost as if they were two of the same dye. His posture was elegant and noble but held the personality of a child. His name. Robin. Robin Nightwing

Me i stood there my strapless black dress around me with the slit revealing my right leg. My black bob cut hair straight and soft. My eyes grey unlike his which was green. My posture was confident and strong. But inside i was slowly breaking. My name. Scarlett. Scarlett Fire

"Hello sir, how can i help you?" i said smirking up at him

"Well i was looking at you and i must say you look rather beautiful" he said reaching around me to grab the drink from my hand

"Why thank you, you look rather handsome yourself" i said pulling my hand away so he couldnt get the drink

"Now now i do believe you got a boyfriend" he said raising his eyebrow

"And i do believe you also got a significant other?" i said imitating his eyebrow

"Well i do actually and she is somewhere in this room" he said coming closer to me

"Well lets not waste time conversating" i said standing on the tip of my toes to close the gap even though i have heals on

"Wow Kori" Richard whispered under his breath after he pulled away

"I do not know who this Kori person is but i am Scarlett" i said taking a sip of my drink winking at him "it was a pleasure talking to you Robin" i said puting my drink down and walked back to my cello starting on another piece

This piece means a lot so me ever since the accident. I practiced this piece so much that i know it front to back without the music.

…

The sobs filled the air as i lay there lifeless. Dead. The shot to my lungs filled it with blood which drowned me. I lay there in front of them. Them being everyone.

Mom

Dad

Ryan

Donna

Rachael

Garfield

Victor

Bruce

And

Richard

Everyone was either sobbing or trying to keep a brave face letting a tear fall now and then.

"NO!" i screamed silently. No one can hear me. I can't leave them.

…

The begining was sad and beautiful, soft and smooth. It was freely as if there was no beat at all. Then it got more lively.

…

I screamed getting closer and closer as i reached my body. The monitor next to me gave off a soft beep now and then as everybody looked up in shocked.

I pounded into my body feeling the pain surge from everywhere. My body started to shake uncontrollably as doctors rushed to my side kicking everybody out of the room.

Leaving everyone in shock that a dead girl had a heart beat.

…

The music got more fierce, happy, full of life, it had a beat in it. There was hope in it telling everybody that everything had a happy ending. Then it clamed dowm

…

"When will she wake up?" a comforting voice said exhaustively

"It's hard to tell ma'am, she might not even wake up at all" a deep voice said as sniffling was heard

The monitor was a steady slow beat never stopping

Signalling that i am still alive.

I heard foot steps going farther and father away and low talking.

I slowly opened my eyes. The brightness hurt them forcing me to close them and opened them slowly. They soon adjusted with the dryness of my throat suddenly appearing. I looked to the little table next to me and noticed a cup of water.

My hand weighed with gravity and numbness reached for the water which toppled over. I put my hand back to my side and looked at the cup sadly.

"What the?- Kori?" my mother said as i slowly turned my head over to my left side smiling a bit "KORI!" my mother screamed happily running to my side letting tears fall down her cheek.

"You're awake!" she yelled happily

I'm awake. And. Alive.

…

Then end of the music was satisfying. Coming to the end. The last note ringing through the room which was silent. Then it was filled with claps and whistles and voices calling for and encore. I blushed and switched the music nodding my head as a thanks

"I would like to take this moment and thank Ms. Scarlett Fire for the beautiful music she is playing" Bruce said as a thundering applause broke out and he smiled at me Richard by his side smiling at me lovingly

I stood and bowed accepting the applause i am getting. I smiled and grabbed the red rose a boy with blonde hair offered me. I sat back down, putting the rose on my ear, and began on another piece. Everyone started to leave and at the end of the piece it was just me, Bruce, and Richard. I ended the piece, put my cello on the stand, and went to the two but was opped by the blonde haired boy

He was taller than me (who isnt) but shorter than Richard. He smiled nervously and held his hand down using his other hand to rub his neck. He had the same suit as Richard but his was more proper while Richard's was more loose

"Hello Ms. Fire, you music was….. um….. very….

. um good" he said nervously as i smiled and aughed a bit

"Thank you Mr…." i said trailing off

"Oh umm….. Rodman….um Nathan Rodman" he said sticking his hand out as i shook it

"Thank you Mr. Rodman" i said as he blushed slightly making his cheeks a soft shade of pink

"Please call me Nathan" he said smiling

"Okay Nathan" i said "call me Scarlett" he smiled more and nodded

"I was woundering if you would...um…. like to….um….get coffee with me sometime?" he asked more nervous than before

"I dont think my boyfriend over there would like that very much" i said pointing to Richard who had a stone face on starring at us

"Oh, he said sadly "i am truly sorry" he said as he left and i finally walked over to Richard and Bruce

"My arm is killing me" i said rubbing my right arm

"Maybe you should ask the blonde boy to help you with it" Richard said as i looked to the door

"Okay" i said shrugging my shoulders and began to walk to the door when Richard grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around

"I'm not letting go that easily Kori" Richard said as Bruce coughed at my real name "i mean Scarlett"

"Thank you Robin" i said smiling up at him as he smiled down at me

"The FBI agent called me saying they got a lead on where they think he is" Bruce said capturing my attention

"Hopefully they'll find him" i said as he nodded

"In the mean time you two should be going to the safe house Scarlett and Robin" Bruce said as we both sighed and he walked away. Richard then turned his attention towards me and the rose on my ear

"Are you going to keep that on?" he said with a frown

"I like it" i said smiling as he frowned some more and i kissed the tip of his nose

I then walked to my cello and put my stuff away. When Richard grabbed the rose from my ear. I turned around he held a bouquet of different colored roses

"You know how to surprise me" i said taking the bouquet and letting him crumble the rose

"Only the best for my girl" he said grabbing my cello and taking my hand "lets go" he said escorting me to the black SUV

He put my cello in the back and opened the door for me and closed it once i got in. After getting in the driver's seat he turned the car on and began to drive to the safe house.

…

"It is too dangerous to stay as Kori Anders while the phsycopath is still out there" Bruce said to me while my mother stayed silent

"So you just went ahead without my permission to say i died" i said angrily

"It is the only way to protect you" Bruce said

"Kori you died…" my mother said trailing off

"But i am here aren't i?" i said "i cant stop my real life to live a fake one" i said rubbing my face

"But it is the best thing for you to do" my father said grabbing my mother's hand

"We only do what is best for you" my mother said as i sighed

"who am i?" i asked softly

"Scarlett Fire" Bruce said giving me a bag filled with supplies to make me into a different person

"And Dick will be Robin Nightwing, you to will be at the safe house that is filled with cameras and body guards no one can see" Bruce said as i nodded

Letting my old life slip

…

"You okay?" Richard, or Robin, asked as i turned my head and smiled

"Yea im just tired" i said as he smiled and focused on the road

The safe house was a house Bruce, Richard and his brother go to when they want some piece and quiet. It was a old victorian house that stood in the middle of the woods. The soft eggshell white went well with the pinkish/purplish that was the boards. Outside it looked over a hundred years old but on the inside everything was up to date. Although it did went well with the house itself. Bruce had hidden cameras everywhere in the house so the only private thing in there was the bathroom.

Walking into the house was like being an adult. Having a house of our own. Being like a married couple. The only thing missing was a child that Richard has joked about ever since Bruce and my parents left us alone here.

I liked the house in my opinion, Richard only likes it because we are by ourselves twenty-four seven. My parents weren't to thrilled about that neither was bruce so they came to a compromise for the hidden cameras.

Communication was a pain in the ass. We are so far out in the woods that cell phone reception was out of the picture so there was a land line in the kitchen. I hate it because when i cook my mother insists i call her every minute and i usually need Richard's help to get untangled from the cord.

"What do you want for dinner?" i asked walking into the kitchen and looking at the empty fridge sighing "take out?" i asked looking at Richard who sat on the couch closing his eyes snoring away

I went around the couch and jumped on top of him my legs on either side on him still in my dress and heels. He smiled and opened one eye

"Yes?" he asked innocently

"What do you want for dinner...im hungry" i whined

"You just had dinner at the ball" he said as i crossed my arms

"You had dinner i was the entertainment, im gonna wither away babe" i said dramatically falling on his chest

"Okay okay, what do you want?" he asked as i began to talk "you know what that was a stupid question…" he said knowing i was undecisive with food "pizza" he said going to the door "I'll be back love" he said then left leaving me alone

I went upstairs and took a shower to take off all of the make up. Taking showers were a pain. I have to take the wig off, put it on the head, then take the actual shower. Then i have to brush it out making sure everything is neat because i have to be neat. After that was done i changed into mitch-match bra and underwaear (so organized) and one of Richard's shirt. His shirt of course being a dress for me which hangs off of my shoulders. I soon got bored and decided to have a little dance recital wearing knee high socks. Putting the music the highest it went i put on Richard's shades that so happened to be laying on the table. I was in he next room when i eard the music stop and Richard's voice

"Babe?" he asked as i slid my way over to him giggling hysterically "having a party without me eh?" he said setting the pizza down

"I got bored" i said sitting on the counter taking a slice of pizza and began to eat it

"you look very beautiful in my shirt" he said eyeing the shirt

"I think so to" i said smiling at him as we both took a bite

"You should wear them more often" he said eyeing his pizza

"Well i dont think my parents would like that" i said grabbing another slice after i finished the first one "besides who said i dont wear them often" i asked

"What is thst suppos- is that why my favorite shirt is missing?" he asked shocked

"Maybe" i said smiling and got down from the counter and began to run away from Richard who was happily chasing me

"You sneaky angel" he said as i looked back him laughing

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. My giggles and his chuckling echoed through the house. He then began to tickle me and i laughed hysterically

"Rich-Richard...s-stahp" i said crying from laughter

"Who is this Richard you speak of?" he said smiling

"R-robi-n sto-p" I said gasping for air when Richard stop "thank...you" I said breathlessly

"Any time babe" he said smiling and picked him and myself up then laid us on the couch

Before I could speak he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck while he had his hand on the back of my neck and his other hand roaming my body. I wrapped my legs around his hips while he slid his hand up and down my side. I removed my arms and unbuttoned his shirt while he slid his hand under the shirt I wore

"Ahem" a formal voice said from the front for as Richard groaned

"Nobody's home" he said looking down at me as I giggled

"If nobody's home then they should really locked the door" Bruce said

"Did you really not lock the door?" I said getting up after Richard got off of me

"That wasn't on my mind at the moment" he said smirking as I rolled my eyes

"What do you want Bruce" Richard said as we both sat on the couch

"Well I brought some people for you but it looked like you two were busy so-"

"Hey y'all!" Donna yelled from the front door along with Vic, Gar, and Rachael

"Donna they are right there" Rachael said rubbing her ears while Gar is rubbing her free hand

"Hey Man!" Vic said highfiving Richard

"Dude sweet place" Gar said looking around while I got up and went towards the girls

"Wow...I like your outfit Kori" Donna said wiggling her eyebrow while I got red and rolled my eyes

"Shut up Donna it's more than what you have on when I visit you in Vic's house" I said as she got red, if that's possible

"Yea..well...we arent talking about me we are talking about you" Donna said as I gestured them to follow me into another room that as almost identical to the room we left

"So Kori how does it feel" Rachael said pulling out a book out of somewhere

"How does what feel?" I asked

"Living here with just you and Richard" Daonna said sitting next to me on the couch

"Well it's quiet for one...no siblings to bother you, no parents to tell you what to do" I said "but I do miss living my real life" I said

"I would to I mean out here in the middle of nowhere with no CELL PHONE RECEPTION!" Donna yelled at the last part

"Yea you'll go crazy" Rachael mumbled from her book

"I know!" Donna exclaimed using her hands as Rachael rolled her eyes

"But other than that, I like it" I said smiling

"I would to if it was only me and Vic" Donna said "and I'm pretty sure Rae would if it was only her and Gar" Donna said as Rachael have her a look

"You guys are finally together" I exclaimed smiling

"Yes" she said and returned to her book

"When did this happen?" I asked turning my attention to her

"About two weeks ago"she said as I nodded remembering where I was two weeks ago. Here stuck in this house with Richard, never allowed to leave, not allowed to have contact with the outside world

"It was so cute how he asked her!" Donna exclaimed getting comfortable

"Well when she finally said yes on a date with him he brought her to this gloomy poetry place and after all of the stuttering and knocking over glass plates and cups, they had to give him plastics, he finally asked her out and she actually blushed and said yes" Donna said as I awwed

"Rachael is growing up!" Donna said fakely sad as she looked up from her book and starred at us like we are stupid

"I don't understand how I am friends with both of you" she said and returned back to her book as we tackle her in a hug

"You love us" Donna said smiling at her

"Just admit it" I said also smiling at her as she sighed, lower her book, and gave us a hug

"Surpringly" She said smiling a bit


	9. Silent Fight

**CHAPTER 9**

 _ **SILENT FIGHT**_

The silence of the house kept me awake, usually i would be blessed to have the house this quiet but now it is old and I missed the sounds of life. The way Ryan would play video games and would blast the sounds and my mother would yell for him to turn it down, but eventually allows it. The way my father blasts the previous college football game and my mother would scorn him for it but then she allows it. I miss them, I miss my family...excluding Koma. But I miss them especially now when I am just laying next to Richard staring at the dark ceiling. The only nose I hear is his snoring and the a.c. giving off the cool air.

The silence left me in my thoughts and my thoughts brought me back to my days with my kidnapper. The horrid days where I was captured many times. All of the pain I have endured. The pain suddenly took over me and I scrunch my face in pain and let a few tears escape.

"what's wrong" Richard said with half of his face against the pillow

I smiled and laughed a little then wiped my face. "I just miss my family" I replied turning on my side to face him

He finally opened his eyes with a ' _foreal'_ look while I reassured him with a smile. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. He makes everything better like right now. So I smiled against his chest and snuggled closer to him while closing my eyes. I took deep breaths and focused on him. His scent, his heartbeat, him. And soon enough I was drifting into the world of sleep.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"What would you like in this fine morning" Richard announced as I walked down the stairs from the kitchen

"Hmm...pancakes?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile which was returned

"Pancakes it is" Richard gave me a kiss on my forehead

"Besides what's the occasion to make me breakfast" I sat on top of the counter

"What I can't make my favorite girl breakfast?" He raised his eyebrow which caused me to roll my eyes and giggle

"Really, what is it?" I asked kicking my legs back and forth

"Well it looks like Bruce has a surprise for us" He smiled and brought his attention to the batter

"When do I get to know this surprise" I asked leaning back on my hands

"I do not know Bruce was trying to keep it a secret from me, but I got a little peak" he smiled and put down a pancake on a plate

"How come you get to know" I pouted crossing my arms

"Because I'm his son" he smiled and placed the plate of two pancakes next to me

"Fair enough" I said smiling and went to kiss him which he happily agreed

I smiled when he pulled me closer towards him making me wrap my legs around him. Wrapping my arms around the back of his neck I depend the kiss. Richard moved from my lips to my neck making my breath quiver. Ruining the good moment the window in the kitchen shatter striking Richard in his arm.

"Are you okay?!" I examined his arm and saw the bullet wound

"What the hell?" I whispered and screamed when a seating sharp pain entered my leg causing a crack and a snap

I looked down and I saw my bone out of my skin. Richard wasted no time to pick me up and bring me to our bedroom.

"What's happening?" I started hyperventilating as Richard locked the door and went by my side

"Kori it's okay, breathe" he said in a soft soothing voice I sooned calmed down

"I'll be back lock the door behind me, when you hear five knocks you'll know it's me" he said not giving me time to argue when he left the room and left me no choice but to lock it

I look back at my leg and looked around, there has to be something here to help. But i couldn't focus, the commotion somewhere in the house echoed and brought tears to my eyes. A red light beeps from besides Richard's said of the bed making me crawl towards it. A small little screen shows up once I pulled it from underneath and I was relieved when I saw Bruce

"Kori what's happening?"

"I don't know we were in the kitchen the Richard got shot and after I got shot-"

"Are you guys alright?" He got up and started running around

"Richard's fine but my leg is broken-"

"The police and I are on our way...where's Richard"

"He's out there and told me to lock the door" I couldn't hold the tears in anymore which Bruce didn't seem to mind

"Just keep talking to me Kori"

The noise suddenly stopped scaring me to death. Footstep slowly approached the room as if in a mocking stride. It got closer and closer and finally stopped outside of my room

"Kori what's happening?!" I looked from Bruce to the door and held a finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet

A knock came from the door, then another one, and finally the last knock echoed in the room. Followed by silence. Three knocks. That's not Richard...where is he. I place the little screen under the bed and began to crawl to a window to jump out of, or attempt to. But the person on the other side was impatient as they started to pound on the door and eventually start breaking it down.

After a failed attempt to break it down bullets went through the door and I curled myself up trying to protect my body from anymore bullets only to failed when one went through my ankle on my good leg. And finally their strengthen combined with the bullet holes broke a piece of a door and unlock the door.

I was emotionless as the person entered, and I was especially emotionless when that person kneeled in front of me. He took the mask off and how could I not be surprised? My dear insane kidnapper smirked and grabbed my face

"I will always win Kori no matter what, so just make this easy and come with me" he said with a twisted smile

"Go to hell" I spat in his face and punched him in his jaw. His face was emotionless at first and then twisted into a evil glare.

"You shouldn't have done that my love" he brought a knife out from his boot and held it against my face

He seemed to have been fighting with himself as to whether or not he should cut me so I took the moment to punch him in him throat and crawl as fast as I can to the door

"Richard?!" I yelled and held in my scream as the psycho grabbed me by my ankles, pull me towards him, and turned me onto my back

He didn't hesitate this time, he took the oversized shirt that belong to Richard off and gripped the knife harder. The scars he made shown and he looked over each of them slightly touching it. I squirmed under his weight causing him to bring the knife heavily across my stomach. I scrunch my eyes in pain and grunted.

It was as if something spring in him and something took control over his body because he did it over and over again. Every cut brought pain throughout my whole body letting me to let out a few screams.

He gets saturation through my pain and at the moment when he seemed to stop I took all of my energy to free my hands and grab the knife fighting with him to gain control. It turn to me, then to him, and with all of my might I pushed the knife plunging it right between his ribs.

He seemed surprised and collapsed on his side right next to me. I breathed big breaths and closed my eyes then turned my attention to him. He raised his hands to caress my face only to be stopped by my punch to his nose

"Fuck you" I said pulling my body away from him

Finally away from him and him not coming after me. I feel as if a weight was lifted off of me and it was refreshing.

"Kori?" Richard said tiredly as if he just woke up

I looked up and there he was laying in the hallway. He came to me and held me in his arms giving me a hug.

"Is this what he did to you before?" He looked into my eyes with such a sad expression it hurt me

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry" he hung his head on my neck and I pulled him into a tight hug

"I love you Richard" I pulled him by his chin to look at me in the face and his smiled down and kissed my hand

"I love you more Kori"


	10. Promise

We stayed there sitting in a comfortable silence when the police arrived. It was a wild blur seeing different people from Bruce to policemen to paramedics. And during the whole time Richard nor I said a single word to anyone, maybe trying to process everything in our minds. Or maybe just so scared up that words seem impossible to speak. But I do know that Richard never let me go even when people were trying to pry him off...and I with him.

They were starting to get worried about us while we were sitting in the ambulance. Getting glances if our expressionless face, my parents and Bruce, while I pulled the blanket closer around my almost naked body. My leg and ankle still bleeding was mixed with the blood trailing down Richard's arm and a cut from his forehead.

"You need to be checked out Richard" I whispered to him tracing patterns on his chest

He stayed quiet making me wonder if he was mad at me. He could be, and if he was I couldn't blame him. I let this man, this psycho, undress me into my underwear and let him make more scars on my battered skin.

Of course he wouldn't want me, someone like Richard could never want a girl with a body like me. He is perfect in every way and I'm over here with more scars than needed. Every scar making me more and more self conscious by the minute. Making me take sharp and quick breaths. Making the tears in my eyes fall so quickly I could stop them if I tried. Making the lids of my eyes fall down heavily, my body go limp, and my mind go blank.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

When I woke up I squinted at the bright light of the sun and let my eyes adjust. Once they did I looked around the room, bears, balloons, and flowers covers the small dressers next to my bed making me smile. To my left I heard a shift and blankets rubbed against each other so I turned my head and was shocked when I seen Richard. My Richard who was looking at me

"Kori…" he whispered with with a raspy voice

"Richard" I said with a smile and reached my hand out to grab his which he quickly did

"I'm so glad you're up" he said as if he just woke up as well

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not that long just a day" he said squeezing my hand

"Richard….im so so sorry to bring you into this mess, I never wanted to hurt you and I did just that...im-i understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" I said with tears rolling down my checks and shut my eyes

Richard then left his bed and joined me on mine. He lifted my head up wiped away my tears and kissed me with everything he got in him and with him doing that it melted away all of the worry and fear. We soon parted and let our foreheads rest against each other

"Kori, no matter what happens between us or if you bring a psycho that comes and tortures you" he said with a smile that made me laugh

"I will never stop loving you, I will fight by your side through everything that happens and will never let you go until you say the words" Richard said caressing my cheek

"I will be here Kory...I promise" Richard said and to my surprise held out a ring that had a silver band and a amethyst in a shape of a heart, on the band it was engraved _My Starfire -Robin_

"It's a promise ring, I was going to take you out yesterday...I even had a whole thing planned but stuff came up" he said gesturing to my casted up leg and ankle and his casted up right arm

"I promise to love you with everything in me and to tell you everything especially something serious" I said with a smile and watched as Richard slid the ring on to my left ring finger

"So was thing Bruce's surprise?" I asked with a smile to which Richard laughed

"No but this is" Richard said handing me a envelope and waited patiently as I opened it

Inside of it was a bank card, a social security card, insurance card, a driver's license, a death certificate for the psycho and which honestly made me smile so widely, and finally a birth certificate

"Welcome back to the world Kori Anders" Richard said which made me look back up at him and kiss him lovingly on the lips


End file.
